A Classic Love Story
by JamesandLilyLove
Summary: Victoire is back for her 6th year at Hogwarts! How will she be able to handle this action-packed year filled with her cousins, pranks, and new love? This is my first fan-fic, but if you must flame, then do so. Rated T for safety. edit:the image is, "the "it" couple" it's by burdge-bug, and I got it from deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time writing fanfiction. It's going to be a multichapter fic, but I'm not sure how long I want it yet. Obviously, the pairing is Teddy/Victoire, one of my favorite couples. Without further ado, here is my story!**

**A Classic Love Story**

Victoire was always the "it" girl. Everyone wanted to be her because of her veela genes and her family. (She was close to the "chosen one" after all, he _was_ her uncle) She always tried to get out of everything expected of her. For example, she was the first Weasley-Potter to be in Ravenclaw rather than Gryffindor and she was not disappointed in herself. Not in the least. She loved Ravenclaw and she felt that she belonged there. She had the quirky Ravenclaw sense of humor and the stereotypical Ravenclaw intelligence. Her parents, contrary to popular belief, were proud of her too. They had always known she was a Ravenclaw. And after a couple of years, some of her cousins joined her in Ravenclaw as well.

After a long summer, Victoire was ready for her sixth year at Hogwarts. She had read through all of her new school books (typical Ravenclaw), bought all of her school supplies, and was raring to go. She had received Ravenclaw prefect (again) and was captain of the wizard chess club. As she walked through the barrier to go to Platform 9 and ¾ she was beyond excited. She was confident that she was going to have a great year until-

"Wotcher Vicki!" Teddy Lupin, also known as the **only** person who could call Victoire, "Vicki" without getting his head cut off, called across the station. This was the problem. She fancied her best friend! Victoire smiled and ran up to him, pushing down the butterflies in her stomach.

"Hello Teddy! Ready for Hogwarts?"

"Of course I am! Look at this!" Teddy said, pointing to a glimmering, gold badge on his chest.

"You're Head Boy? Congratulations Ted! I'm so proud of you!" Victoire exclaimed, hugging him. Teddy looked down at her with a soft look on his face.

"Thanks Vic." He smiled. Victoire absolutely could not get enough of his smile. The way he had a dimple on the left side of his face and showed barely any teeth made her head get fuzzy. How she wished she could kiss his smile and…_Snap out of it Victoire! He is your best friend, not your boy friend!_ She cleared her throat to distract herself.

"How are the Potters?"

"The Potters are wonderful and they should be around here somewhere. James is so excited to go to Hogwarts and Al and Lily are going mad with jealousy! They keep asking their mom why they can't go now. They'll be going soon enough though."

"Yeah, I just hope James isn't rubbing the fact that he's going to Hogwarts in poor Al and Lily's faces." But sure enough-

"Victoire! Ted! I'm going to Hogwarts! I am so excited! Can I get on the quidditch team? Or do I have to wait until next year? Dad got on in his first year, so maybe I will too! I am just so excited!" Victoire chuckled at James's excitement. His dark red hair was falling into his face and his thick black glasses were falling off of his nose. His blue eyes were bright with excitement.

"James, calm down buddy. I would wait to try out for the quidditch team though; you wouldn't want me as your captain!" Teddy laughed.

"But Ted," James whined, "you would be the best captain ever!" The two bickered back and forth about quidditch and Teddy's skills as a quidditch captain while Victoire watched on in amusement. _He is so good with kids._

"James! Are you bothering Vic and Ted?" Harry asked sternly, but Victoire could see his eyes twinkling with laughter.

"No! I came to grace them with my presence!" James exclaimed and bowed sloppily. At this, Victoire and Teddy burst out laughing. Harry chuckled.

"Alright Prince James, you have to get on the train in 10 minutes, let's say bye to the family." At this, Victoire saw a hint of fear in James's eyes, but he covered it up.

"Okay Dad!" Harry, Victoire, Teddy, and James headed over to the rest of the family, where Albus and Lily were complaining to their mom.

"Mom! Why don't we get to go?"

"You'll go when you're older." Ginny said gently. Everyone exchanged good-byes while Albus, Lily, and Rose pouted. Luckily, Victoire's little brother, Louis, was much too young to complain about not going. Victoire snuck up behind her sister, Dominique and covered her eyes.

"Guess who!" she said.

"It couldn't be my older sister, could it?" Dominique laughed. Victoire gave a fake sigh and took her hands off of Dominique's eyes.

"It seems I have been discovered." She said dramatically. Dominique laughed.

"Are you excited for Hogwarts, Vic?" Dominique asked.

"Yeah, are you Domi?"

"Definitely! When are you going to ask out Teddy though?" Dominique asked, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling with mirth. Victoire gasped. _Am I really that obvious?_ As if reading her thoughts, Dominique said,

"No you aren't obvious to other people, but I'm your sister so you're obvious to me."

"Oh. Well answering your question, I am never going to ask him out. He's my best friend and I can't ruin that." Dominique gave her a scrutinizing look.

"Alright, but maybe you should keep your eyes open. He likes you back." She said and whirled away to get on the train, her straight orange hair billowing behind her. Victoire stood still for a moment, pondering the meaning behind her words. _Could Teddy really like her?_

"Are you coming Vicki?" Teddy asked, jolting her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm coming." Victoire hugged her parents good-bye, promised to write and take care of her cousins, and boarded the train. Sitting in the Weasley-Potter compartment, she glanced at Teddy and smiled. This was going to be a great year.

**Alright guys, that's the first chapter. What do you think? Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, so as of right now I have no reviews I would really really appreciate some if that's possible! I'm sorry that it's been so long, I've been on vacation. Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter and I hope you like the second chapter even more. And also one last thing, I know it's a terrible thing to do, but I'm switching to 1****st**** person with Victoire. It is way too hard to show her feelings any other way and this story is about her feelings for Teddy. Sorry about that! Without further ado, this is "A Classic Love Story" chapter 2. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, that all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling and Warner Bros. The only things I own are the plot, and my OC.**

The train ride to Hogwarts was hectic as usual. Each year, more people kept popping up from the family. We even had a train car named in our honor (okay Teddy scratched it in the doorway). Only _very_ close friends to our family were allowed in our compartment. Teddy was of course an honorary family member. He practically lived with the Potters.

Another person allowed to sit with us was Dominique's friend, Aliyah. They had been friends ever since the sorting feast first year when they were Aliyah was sorted right after Dominique. Aliyah is a beater on the quidditch team and was almost sorted into Ravenclaw, but her bravery got her into Gryffindor. I swear, she isn't afraid of anything. Whenever I ask what she's afraid of, she always tells me that the only thing to fear is fear itself. It sounds like something Teddy would say if you ask me.

Aliyah quickly blended into the family. Everyone took a liking to her, especially me. I was glad my sister had found such a close friend. Aliyah is one of my really good friends too; she has a sense of maturity to her that Dominique lacks. I think that's why they're such good friends. Anyways, she sits with us, which makes Domi happy.

Those two were about the only people allowed. We have a rule in the compartment that we're only allowed to bring one close friend. Everyone has their own reasons behind not bringing friends. James, of course, has no friends yet. Molly, Lucy, and Roxanne are their own best friends. Fred is busy planning pranks that he'll do in the Great Hall and occasionally showing Lucy (a rule bending prefect) to see if they will work. Teddy is content soothing the nerves of the newcomers in our family (right now, it's James).

And me? I talk to Domi and Aliyah (usually under a muffliato charm) about girl things: Clothes, shoes, make-up, _boys. _Mostly boys. None of us really enjoy talking about clothes, shoes, or make-up. And the only boy we really talk about is Teddy. Right now, our conversation is bordering on a yelling match, with me against Dominique and Aliyah.

"You need to talk to him about it! You have to tell him how you feel!"

"He's a year older than I am!"

"One year, not ten years! Back me up here Ali!" This is what I mean by a yelling match. They have tried for two years (unsuccessfully) to get me to tell Teddy how I feel.

"Dom has got a point Vic. He is never going to know if you like him or not, he can't read your mind. If you even want a chance, you need to talk to him about it. The worst he can do is say that he doesn't like you back."

"There are so many things that could go wrong though!" They clearly didn't get the consequences of doing this. I should probably explain it to them. And right on cue,

"What consequences? Explain it to me."

"Teddy is my best friend. He has been ever since before Hogwarts and I don't want to screw that up! Plus, what would the family say? He is practically a part of the Weasley-Potter clan. The fact that I love him isn't going to change any of that!" I yelled. _Oh my god, I just said love._

"You just said love!" Dominique said. "You really are crazy about Teddy. I think you should tell him, before someone else does."

"Is that a threat?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Aliyah stepped in.

"Of course not Vic. Teddy has a lot of fan girls in the school, if anyone were to find out, by accident obviously, they would tell someone else and news gets around fast at Hogwarts. If he gets it through the Hogwarts gossip, he might not believe that your feelings are real." I couldn't say that she was wrong. Sometimes I wondered how she wasn't in Ravenclaw.

"You have a point. Alright, I'll tell him. I just need some time. Give me a month or so."

"Alright Vic, just remember that we aren't the one's setting the timer. You are."

**A/N: Oooh an ominous ending. That makes me happy. Please review for the next chapter otherwise I might forget to post it. Like really. I'm pretty darn forgetful! R and R please :D :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello readers and good day to all of you! I know it's crazy! 2 chapters in one day? Have I gone crazy? Well no…I'm just bored. I really want to thank for supporting me and (hopefully) getting me more readers, even if she is my best friend… I have one last note. I know I called Lucy a Prefect in Chapter 2, but she's really only a second year in my story. No more age mistakes, I promise! I wrote out a chart Anyways, here's Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Harry Potter, I don't. I just own the plot and my OCs.**

**Previously in "A Classic Love Story": "Of course not Vic. Teddy has a lot of fan girls in the school, if anyone were to find out, by accident obviously, they would tell someone else and news gets around fast at Hogwarts. If he gets it through the Hogwarts gossip, he might not believe that your feelings are real." I couldn't say that she was wrong. Sometimes I wondered how she wasn't in Ravenclaw."**

"**You have a point. Alright, I'll tell him. I just need some time. Give me a month or so."**

"**Alright Vic, just remember that we aren't the ones setting the timer. You are." **

"What is that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"We can pressure you as much as we want, but ultimately, you have to make the decision and you shouldn't be depending on us to make it for you," Dominique said as Aliyah nodded in agreement. Aliyah must be rubbing off on her because that is the most mature thing I have ever heard her say.

"Well, I had better go." Aliyah said, taking off the muffliato charm.

"Why?" I asked.

"Prefect's meeting! I'm the new 5th year Gryffindor prefect!" she announced proudly

"I have to go to that too," I said, "Teddy, come on!"

"Fine, leave me all alone!" Dominique grumbled.

"I'm sure you'll find company," I said, eyeing the busy compartment. "Bye!" The three of us walked out the door, hurrying to the prefect's compartment. I could see Aliyah grinning secretly to herself and I didn't like it at all.

"So Teddy, who's the Head Girl?" she asked. I knew I didn't like it!

"Alexis Peyton, she's a good friend of mine," I said, stepping in. Aliyah gave me an annoyed glance, but smiled brightly at Teddy.

"That's cool. Vic! You would make a great Head Girl!" I groaned inwardly. So that's what she was getting at.

"Yeah, you would Vicki! I bet you'll get it next year," Teddy said. _He believes in me…Snap out of it Vic! You are not a girl who swoons over the guy she likes._

"I hope so. I just hope I'm not paired up with like, Carter Selwyn or something!"

"How did he ever get prefect?"

"I have no clue Ali." And because life loves me, Carter walked by.

"Weasley, Lupin," he sneered. He looked at Aliyah and made what was supposed to be a sexy face. "Hey brown eyes," he said, looking at Aliyah.

"Selwyn." She said shortly. I had never seen her annoyed this much in my life, and being best friends with Dominique, she was annoyed a lot. He winked at her and I nearly gagged. Then he turned away from us, and glided into the prefect's carriage. It was silent for a while after that.

"Maybe we should go in," Teddy suggested.

"I agree," Aliyah said and winked at me, and practically ran into the compartment. I really do pick the best friends. I had to remind myself to tease her about Selwyn later. Teddy opened the door to the compartment for me and bowed low.

"Would you like to go first, milady?" I curtsied and snorted (I never said I was ladylike) and walked inside.

"Thank you good sir," I laughed and sat down across from where Aliyah sat curled next to her boyfriend, Jonathon Wood. She had clearly told Jonathon about what Selwyn had done, because his arms were wrapped protectively around her and he openly glared at Selwyn.

Aliyah's brown eyes were content as Jon played with her straight black hair. Aliyah usually hid behind a tough outer shell because she was a muggle-born and she wanted to prove she was good enough, but Jon got her out of her shell. She was always so happy at him. She caught my eye as I looked at them and glanced at Teddy. I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Attention prefects!"Alexis said loudly. Everyone looked at her. "I'm your Head Girl, Alexis Peyton, I'm a Ravenclaw."

"And I'm your Head Boy, Teddy Lupin, I'm a Gryffindor." He had such an air of confidence when he spoke. He sounded very business-like.

"Now we don't have much to do today. I have your prefect schedules; you can pick those up at the end of the meeting. You are examples for the students, so I stress that you follow the rules or your badge will be taken away. We know you all have a lot of work, especially 5th and 7th years for their testing, but you have a responsibility. There will be a Christmas Ball this year. This is something that Hogwarts has not had for a long time, so please do well with it and we may be able to have it next year. You may come pick up your schedules. The meeting is dismissed."

"Have a wonderful year, prefects." Teddy finished. I walked to the front of the compartment and grabbed my schedule, Jon and Aliyah not far behind me.

"You were getting cozy before the meeting Ali," I chuckled. Aliyah turned red and looked down.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she huffed, grabbing her schedule. She looked down at it. "Yay! I'm doing rounds with you, Jon!" she said and kissed his cheek. Ack.

"Coo! But this is strange. It says that I have rounds with Ted, but he should be with Alexis. I'm going to go ask if it's a mistake." I said, running up to the front of the compartment where Teddy was.

"Maybe he just wants to spend time with you!" Aliyah called after me. I rolled my eyes. I change my mind about her being mature.

"Hey Teddy? Shouldn't you have rounds with Alexis?" I asked, showing him my schedule.

"Well, we decided to switch it around because I wanted to be with you, Vic." He smiled. _That's so sweet of him._

"That's really nice of you Teddy! Thanks," I said genuinely. More time with Teddy is most certainly a good thing. I gave him a hug. He's so warm and nice; I could stay in his arms forever. I felt his lips press against the top of my head.

"No problem Vic," he murmured, putting his chin on top of my head. It's not my fault that Teddy's so tall! Being a veela, I'm pretty tall too, but Teddy is a giant in comparison. I'm not sure, but this is certainly past platonic hugging. We let go of each other and he put a hand on my face. Neither of us had noticed that the compartment had completely cleared out.

He cupped my face gently in his hand and put a hand around my waist. His lips brushed mine slightly and I felt a bolt of electricity go down my back. I know it sounds so cliché that it's gross, but it's true. I closed my eyes and we kissed passionately. He was so gentle and loving that it made my heart melt.

When we both jumped back for air, his eyes widened.

"I shouldn't have done that! Vicki I am so sorry!" he said and bolted out the door. I knew he wasn't going back to our compartment. I sat down on the bench and curled up into a ball. I put my head in my hands and willed myself not to cry.

I was Victoire, the oldest, the wisest, and the one who didn't cry over boys ever. I was the one who would punch a guy in the gut if he broke my heart. But this wasn't any guy. It was Teddy. I couldn't help myself. Silent tears ran down my cheeks. If I wasn't a veela, I would look horrible. My heart, which had been melted into a puddle of happiness 2 minutes ago, was now broken into icy shards.

**A/N: So how'd you like it? I had to add some Vic/Teddy moments in there. So Vicki is heartbroken… I honestly hate myself for doing that to her. Teddy honestly didn't mean to break her heart at all, he's just clumsy when it comes to girls. (Rather like his father if you ask me) Anyways, I have no idea what will happen next, but I'll figure it out! Rate and Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I am loving that I actually got a review from someone I didn't know! Even if it was only one person, it really made my day. So this chapter goes out to Kathryn42 for leaving me my first review from a stranger. Enjoy chapter 4!**

**Previously in "A Classic Love Story": I was Victoire, the oldest, the wisest, and the one who didn't cry over boys ever. I was the one who would punch a guy in the gut if he broke my heart. But this wasn't any guy. It was Teddy. I couldn't help myself. Silent tears ran down my cheeks. If I wasn't a veela, I would look horrible. My heart, which had been melted into a puddle of happiness 2 minutes ago, was now broken into icy shards.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that all belongs to the fabulous J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. All I own is the plot and OCs.**

I couldn't do anything except just sit in the abandoned prefect's compartment and cry. I guess I should've known someone would find me, but I really wasn't too focused on that at the time.

"Vic?" I heard a voice cry. I took my head out of my hands, tears still streaming down my cheeks. It was one of my best friends (who was a girl), Ella. She was actually in my year and a Ravenclaw. We had been best friends since Day 1. In fact, the only reason she didn't sit in our compartment was because she had mild claustrophobia and our compartment was more than a little crowded.

She was one of the few people who actually knew about my crush on Teddy. She, like Ali and Dom, had tried to get me to tell him my feelings. I guess I should have told Teddy my feelings before he broke my heart.

Ella had wavy brown hair and ocean blue eyes. She was really kind and a little bit quiet. She had a very slight frame and although she didn't play quidditch, she got unerringly vocal in her support of the Holyhead Harpies. When she met Aunt Ginny, who had played for the Harpies for a while, she just about died. I loved Ella to pieces; she and my other dorm mates were consistently there for me and never asked for anything in return.

"Vic what the hell happened to you?" she asked angrily. "Did Selwyn or Macnair do something to you? If they did I swear, I will hunt them down and—"

"It was Teddy," I whispered. There was no point in keeping secrets with my friends, they would always figure out the truth, and once they did they would tell each other. In fact, after I told Ella, I was sure that she would tell my other roommates, and my sister and Aliyah.

"What? The Teddy I know would never break your heart like this. Did you tell him how you felt and he didn't feel the same way?" she asked gently. Her saying that was enough for me to break down into tears again.

"Oh gosh," I heard her murmur. Louder she said, "Alright Vic, let's get you out of this compartment, alright? I ticket you don't want to go back to your own compartment?"

I nodded.

"Well then, I'll take you back to where I'm sitting. I'm with our dorm mates; they'll want to know what happened too."

She held out her hand and I took it. With her other hand, she grabbed her wand and cleaned the tears off of my face. The only evidence that I had been crying were my red eyes.

Luckily, we didn't meet anyone on the way back to her compartment. As we walked in, both of my friends greeted me.

"Hey Vic! What's up? Wait a minute, are those tears?" one of my best friends and one of my dorm mates, Hailey, asked. I had started crying again on the way back from the prefect's compartment without even knowing it.

"Vic, why are you crying?" my other dorm mate and another one of my best friends, Rachelle asked.

Before answering, I observed their faces. Rachelle, whose face was usually carefree and happy, looked taut with worry. Hailey, who was always kind to everyone, looked downright murderous.

Rachelle understood the stress of being part veela. Her mother was a veela, but once her father had found out, he had walked out on her and her mother and never looked back. She was an only child.

Rachelle had silvery-blond hair which went a bit longer than her shoulders. However, her hair looked like it was perfectly curled every day, while mine was always perfectly straight. She had big soulful green eyes, which were always sparkling. Her skin was pale and had no imperfections on it. Like me, she was always fighting off boys and had grown increasingly ruthless in fending off their advances.

Hailey was a half-blood; her father was the wizard. Her mother had always thought of magic to be something amazing. She constantly asked Hailey to do magic around her, but due to wizarding law, Hailey was not allowed. Hailey had short, spiky red hair. Her eyes were pale blue and showed off what she was feeling. She had freckles dotting her nose and cheeks. She looked more like Dominique than I did.

She wasn't quiet, but she was certainly a bookworm, and could often be found with her nose in a book. Up until fourth year, boys had flocked towards her, but after a nasty Bat Bogey Hex to Aaron Tompkins, most guys had gotten the sense to stop. That was the meanest I had ever seen her. She was always ready to help people, especially her friends.

I opened my mouth to tell them what had happened, but Hailey said,

"Wait, I'm going to get Domi and Ali. They deserve to know what's going on too. Don't start without me." My dorm mates, Dominique, and Aliyah, were all good friends and incredibly protective of me.

In her absence, Rachelle and Ella comforted me and told me it would be okay. I could tell how worried they were; they weren't used to me being this upset.

Hailey came back with Dominique and Aliyah. All three of them were running as quickly as they could. Hailey opened the door, ushered Dominique and Aliyah inside, and then slammed it shut.

"What happened?" all 5 of them cried at the same time. I took a deep breath and drew in all of the Gryffindor courage that I had gotten from my father and never had a chance to use.

"It was after the prefect's meeting. I had gone to ask Teddy about the prefect schedule, because we had been paired together when he should've been paired with the Head Girl, Alexis Peyton." Aliyah nodded. She knew this part already. "When I asked why we were paired together he said he wanted to spend time with me and I hugged him. We hug all the time, so it wasn't out of the normal behavior for us."

"Go on," Rachelle said, her face showing no emotion, like it did when she was furious. I would hate to be Teddy right now.

"Then he kissed the top of my head and told me that it was no problem for him to switch around patrolling schedules. He put his hand on my face and just barely kissed me." I said, putting my fingers on my mouth, remembering how it had felt.

"Keep going!" Dominique urged.

"And then, somewhere along the way, it turned into snogging and I was so happy and I thought we were going to be together," I continued. I could feel my eyes become steely. I wasn't just sad anymore, I was mad. Very mad. "He had to ruin it, though. He broke away from me and told me he shouldn't have done it and ran away, leaving me alone, and heartbroken."

Dominique was the first to say anything.

"When I see him, I will castrate him. If he thinks he can get away with hurting my sister like that…" she hissed, trailing off. I knew she was thinking of all the things she wanted to do to him. It was heart-warming how much she was willing to do for me, even though Teddy was practically her family.

"Well, I for one will help you castrate him Domi," Hailey said.

"Agreed," Rachelle growled. Aliyah just nodded, her eyes cold. I couldn't say their anger surprised me; they had always been really protective of me. I would hate to be in Teddy's shoes. And then I said something that probably surprised everyone,

"Count me in."

**A/N: Wow, everyone is so mad! I know this train ride is super long, but they'll be off the train in the beginning of next chapter, I promise! I solemnly swear to add some Teddy in the next chapter. This chapter is so long, I feel like I lost some of the details in it, so I apologize. Anyways, I have decided that I won't post the next chapter until I get 5 reviews ( , your review doesn't count). If I don't get 5 reviews, then well…I am not sure, but I'll still post it. So please Rate and Review! Reviews make me really happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So whatever, apparently I can't resist you people and I have no willpower…I blame society. That's a legitimate excuse, right? Anyways, I'm going to lower my standards and ask for 3 reviews! (Once again, you don't count, electrifying love.) I got 2 this time, and I was so happy I started squealing and my sister asked if I had gone insane…Maybe I have. So I promised more Teddy, and as I am one to keep my promises, I will give you more Teddy. Enjoy Chapter 5!**

"**When I see him, I will castrate him. If he thinks he can get away with hurting my sister like that…" she hissed, trailing off. I knew she was thinking of all the things she wanted to do to him. It was heart-warming how much she was willing to do for me, even though Teddy was practically her family.**

"**Well, I for one will help you castrate him Domi," Hailey said.**

"**Agreed," Rachelle growled. Aliyah just nodded, her eyes cold. I couldn't say their anger surprised me; they had always been really protective of me. I would hate to be in Teddy's shoes. And then I said something that probably surprised everyone,**

"**Count me in."**

My friends all looked at me in surprise. Dominique had a slight smile on her face.

"I knew you would use the Gryffindor genes eventually." I grinned at her. Dominique really did know me better than anyone else. I looked at my watch, expecting about an hour to have gone by, but I was very wrong. We had about ten minutes left on the train and none of us had changed into our robes!

"We need to change now!" I yelled, panicking. Hailey laughed.

"Calm down Vic! We'll all just change in here." Quickly, we all changed into our robes. Aliyah and I pinned our prefect badges to our chests. I caught Aliyah looking at her badge with pride and I smiled slightly.

"You worry way too much Vic. I know that Teddy's shaken you up, but don't worry, we've got you," Ella said. She looked angry. On hearing her, Dominique, Aliyah, Rachelle, and Hailey nodded. I grinned.

"I know." We chatted for a while on how much whether it would be more fun to Avanda Kedavra Teddy, or stab him to death. Normal teenage girl stuff. Personally, I think stabbing would be more fun.

The train slowed down and came to a gentle stop. All of us stood up simultaneously and got off of the train, it was time for another year at Hogwarts.

Hogsmeade Station was filled with students, all aching to go to Hogwarts and either be sorted or to watch the sorting. First years were staring at the huge castle with reverence. Even seventh years admired the castle.

Throughout the chatter, you could hear the voice of Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts and a close friend of the family, calling out, "Firs' year! This way!" I briefly thought about James getting on his boat and how excited her would be, but shook my head. Thinking of James made me think of Teddy.

I stopped briefly to say hello to him and then continued to the carriages. My dorm mates and I bid good-bye to Dominique and Aliyah as they found some of their roommates and got into a carriage. Ella, Hailey, Rachelle, and I were a large enough group to fill up a carriage, so once we all got into the carriage we began our flight to Hogwarts.

"All these years and I still haven't gotten tired of the view," Ella said, her eyes shining.

"It's hard to believe that this is our second to last carriage ride to Hogwarts," Hailey said.

"These years have gone by so fast," I said sadly.

"That is enough nostalgia people! We are sixth years! We still have a whole year here! We need to focus here!" Rachelle yelled.

"Focus on what?" Ella inquired.

"Obviously, Teddy is going to try and talk to you once we get to Hogwarts, what are you going to do? Not to mention, you still have patrols with him Vic." She made a fair point. What was I going to do? I wasn't even sure I could talk to him without blowing up at him.

"Can you even talk to him without screaming at him?" Hailey asked.

"No."

"Wonderful! We're all set then Rachelle. We let Vic yell at him like he so deserves when he pesters her. I he doesn't stop pestering her then we threaten him with curses, give him a Stinging Hex for the road, and walk away."

"What about patrols?" Rachelle asked. I spoke up quickly,

"I'll handle patrols, don't worry about it." Rachelle nodded assent. The carriage landed softly. I watched as Ella gently pet what seemed to be air. Uncle Harry had told me about thestrals and how only people who had witnessed death could see them. My parents could see them and so could pretty much all of my uncles and aunts. Ella had seen her father die from a serious bout of Dragon Pox. Though she loved all animals, she had a special love for thestrals and always stopped to say goodbye to them.

"Bye," she murmured gently as the carriage took off into the slowly darkening sky. She cleared her throat as she noticed all of us looking at her. She smiled and looked down, blushing.

"Look at it ladies. Savor in the view of our home for the next year!" Hailey announced, grinning. We all smiled.

"Ready?" Hailey asked.

"Ready." We chorused as we walked through the front doors. The first years hadn't even entered yet, and everyone was still talking. I figured we had a good fifteen minutes until we all had to take our seats. We walked around, talking to our friends from Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. The Slytherins were different than they were in my dad's school days. Most of them were pretty nice.

As we talked amongst ourselves, I noticed Teddy out of the corner of my eye, staring straight at me. Apparently my friends had noticed too because Hailey whispered to me,

"Look at Teddy giving you the stare-down." I nodded. Ella, Rachelle, and Hailey gave him glares. He looked pleadingly at me. I just gave him a look and went to find my sister and Aliyah, my friends close behind me. As soon as we found them, Dominique said,

"Did you see Teddy staring at you? He breaks your heart and then wants to talk to you about it? Ugh!"

"I know!" I answered. We continued talking to her until I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around. It was Teddy. I was hoping to avoid him until later. Damn.

"What do you want Lupin?" Dominique snarled. He looked at her in surprise, Dominique loved him. They were siblings in all but blood. Not anymore I guess. Teddy sent me a questioning look and I nodded stiffly. He was asking if I had told her about what had happened. My friends all sent him glares.

"I just want to talk to Vicki," he said. I felt my heart shatter at his nickname for me. He clearly realized he shouldn't have said that because my eyes grew cold as he tried to take back his words. "I mean-what I meant to- I mean I want to-ahem- talk to_ Victoire_." My full name sounded odd coming out of his lips. Never in my whole life had he ever called me Victoire. Things change though.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Rachelle growled.

"Please!" he begged. Hailey looked at him, eyes stormy.

"The sorting will start soon Lupin. All of us should be going."

"You know as well as I do that the sorting won't start for another ten minutes or so! Come on Vic!" I sighed. I glanced at Ella,

"If I'm not back in ten minutes-"

"I know," she interrupted, "just go. Be careful." She said, giving me a concerned glance. Then she, Hailey, and Rachelle waved bye to Aliyah and Dominique, gave me concerned looks, and left to sit at the Ravenclaw table. Teddy dragged me to the end of the hall, near the exit.

"Vicki-" he began.

"That's Victoire to you." He looked at me helplessly.

"Fine, Victoire. You have to know that I never meant to hurt you. You're my best friend! I can't lose you. Why is this such a big deal anyways? It isn't like you have feelings for me or I have feelings for you. It was just a mistake." Out of all the bad things he could've said, this was by far the worst.

"Look, Lupin," I spat, "I don't know about your feelings, but my feelings were not simply platonic, friendly feelings. I fancied you, you idiotic prat! At least now I know what a horrible mistake that was."

"You did?" he asked. A look of horror dawned on his face as he reflected over his words. He opened his mouth to take them back, but I cut him off,

"Yes I _did_. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than talk about the mistakes I've made in my lifetime,"

"What? You think I'm a mistake?" He asked sadly.

"Don't you get it Lupin? Liking you, maybe even being your friend was a mistake, and accident. One that I'm never making again."

**A/N: Sometimes I wonder how they're ever going to get romantically involved. But if Lily and James can do it, I'm certain that Teddy and Victoire can! Remember, 3 reviews! Until I get those, I'm not posting. I know, tis blackmail, but I don't exactly have many options. Just please tell all your friends who are Next Gen junkies about this please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh my wizard god. Thank you so so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate all of them; they make me want to keep writing! I'm glad people are actually reading my story and liking it! It's like a dream come true! This chapter is for all of my reviewers, Rumbleroar881, meganooch, and NinjaByBirth123. Thank you guys so much!**

**Disclaimer: I never have nor ever will own Harry Potter. All I own is the plot and my OCs.**

**Previously in "A Classic Love Story": "…Why is this such a big deal anyways? It isn't like you have feelings for me or I have feelings for you. It was just a mistake." Out of all the bad things he could've said, this was by far the worst.**

"**Look, Lupin," I spat, "I don't know about your feelings, but my feelings were not simply platonic, friendly feelings. I fancied you, you idiotic prat! At least now I know what a horrible mistake that was."**

"**You did?" he asked. A look of horror dawned on his face as he reflected over his words. He opened his mouth to take them back, but I cut him off,**

"**Yes I **_**did**_**. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than talk about the mistakes I've made in my lifetime,"**

"**What? You think I'm a mistake?" He asked sadly.**

"**Don't you get it Lupin? Liking you, maybe even being your friend was a mistake, an accident. One that I'm never making again."**

"Vicki, I didn't mean that! I can't lose you!"

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you broke my heart." And with that, I turned around and walked away, ignoring the stinging in my eyes. I walked through the people crowding the Great Hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

The enchanted ceiling shone with stars; there wasn't a cloud in sight. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the first years enter through the side of the stage. I looked for James through the crowd of first years and finally, I saw him. He was talking to a girl with brown hair who seemed annoyed. I chuckled under my breath; it seemed that James was taking after his grandfather and namesake.

"How was your talk with Teddy? You look upset." I turned around to see my friends sitting next to me. I gave them a weak smile.

"I'm fine."

"Don't insult our intelligence. We _are _Ravenclaws you know. What happened?" I opened my mouth to tell them about what had happened when I was interrupted by Professor Longbottom, professor of Herbology and Deputy Headmaster at Hogwarts.

_I'll tell you guys later_, I mouthed to my friends.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Hogwarts first years! And to the rest of you, welcome back!" I snuck a peek at James, he looked jittery and nervous. He caught my eye and I winked at him. He seemed to relax a little bit.

"Hogwarts's oldest tradition is sorting ceremony. There are four Hogwarts houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. No house is greater than any other. Today you will be sorted into one of these four houses. Your house will be your family for the next seven years here. Good behavior will win points for your house and bad behavior will get points taken away. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup. Let the sorting begin!" Professor Longbottom put a stool with an old, gray, musty hat in the center of the stage. A rip in its brim opened, and the hat began to sing. I smiled at the song, which was different every year.

"Every year, it's different.

Different people, different names.

While everything is different, the houses always stay the same.

Maybe you'll be a Gryffindor, bold through and through.

Gryffindor only takes the bravest, most daring, and those whose hearts are true.

Perhaps it will be Hufflepuff, for the next seven years you'll stay.

The traits that mark a Hufflepuff are loyalty and fair play.

You may belong in Ravenclaw, with those intelligent and wise.

Ravenclaws are full of wit and have a ready mind.

And maybe you're a Slytherin,

Cunning and full of ambition.

The Slytherins will use any means to finish their every mission.

So try me on, and trust in me

I never have been wrong.

I'll take a peek inside your mind,

And find where you belong!"

There was a deafening roar of applause at the end of the song from the second years and up. The first years just looked a million times more nervous.

"I swear the song gets better every year!" Hailey yelled to me over the applause. I laughed and nodded. I watched as Professor Longbottom took out the scroll with all the first years' names on it. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Abercrombie, Emily!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Adams, Zachary!"

"Ravenclaw!" I cheered loudly as the first new Raven sat down at our table. I smiled at him. The sorting went on like that for a while, with more Hufflepuffs than any other house. I noticed the girl that James had been talking to get sorted into Gryffindor. The sorting seemed to take forever until _finally_,

"James Potter!" His name echoed against the walls of the now silent hall. James looked around nervously and trembled while sitting on the stool. I had never seen him like this before. I noticed kids looking around at him, me, Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Fred, and even Teddy. We were all famous because of our family.

Professor Longbottom slid the hat onto his head. Almost as soon as the hat touched James's head it yelled,

"Gryffindor!" I cheered loudly, not caring that he wasn't in my house. I never thought he would be. James walked confidently to the Gryffindor table. He looked so relieved. Teddy clapped him on the back. I turned away and watched the rest of the ceremony, occasionally talking to my dorm mates, and my cousins in Ravenclaw, Molly and Lucy. Finally the sorting was over, finishing with Zukeman, Michael in Slytherin. Headmistress McGonagall took the stage and cleared her throat.

"Fifth years and seventh years, your exams are upon you. The NEWTs can make or break your future job, so study hard. But for now, relax and enjoy the feast!"

At that, everyone cheered. It was going to be a tough year, but if I could take on my OWLs and get all Os I could handle Teddy Lupin. I had my friends this year, and with their help I could forget all about Teddy and the kiss and I could just focus on having a great year.

**A/N: So you're welcome. I totally powered through my writer's block to finish that. I know it wasn't a very important chapter, but I needed to have a sorting chapter! I did write the sorting hat song myself and took some references from the old ones. Let me know if you want me to put an age chart before the next chapter and I will. I can understand that it might be confusing for you. Please please please Rate and Review! Pretty please with the Marauders on top?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So not much coming with this Author's Note. No one has asked for the chart, (considering it's only been a day) so I'm going to post it with the next chapter, because I'm a nice person! Anyways, this chapter will mostly be up in the dorms talking about what happened with Teddy. Flashbacks are in italics. So yeah, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter. I only own the plot and my OCs.**

**Previously in "A Classic Love Story": "Fifth years and seventh years, your exams are upon you. The NEWTs can make or break your future job, so study hard. But for now, relax and enjoy the feast!"**

**At that, everyone cheered. It was going to be a tough year, but if I could take on my OWLs and get all Os I could handle Teddy Lupin. I had my friends this year, and with their help I could forget all about Teddy and the kiss and I could just focus on having a great year.**

The feast finished quickly. Most people were talking about the year ahead and OWLs and NEWTs. I was glad I didn't have any exams that year. After our fabulous dessert of lemon meringue pie, the fifth year prefects took the first years up to their dorms. I got up, stretched, grabbed my friends, and we all walked out of the Great Hall, Teddy staring after us.

After walking up the ridiculous amount of stairs required to get up to the Ravenclaw tower, the eagle knocker asked us a question as usual.

"Give me food and I will live; give me water and I will die. What am I?" Hailey rolled her eyes.

"I swear these get easier every year. Fire."

"Well reasoned." The eagle spoke and the door swung open. We walked into our common room.

The Ravenclaw common room had a lot of bookshelves and a lot of very pristine couches. The seventh years transfigure them every year; last year they looked old and quite homey. I guess this year the seventh years wanted more class. The couches themselves were navy and the coffee table in the middle was made of copper. The curtains were navy and copper and emblazoned with tiny eagles. I sighed, it felt like home.

We all walked up the girls' stairs and into the sixth year dormitories. Out of two rooms, we were the room on the left. We all opened the door and sat down in the middle of the room.

Our room was generally the same as last year. There were four beds with navy and copper hangings, a door leading into a bathroom and a silvery-copper rug in the middle of the room. Each bed had a copper nightstand next to it. My bed was next to Ella's on the right side of the room and Hailey's bed was next to Rachelle's on the left side of the room. When we wanted to talk, we all sat down in the middle of the room.

"So what happened with Teddy? You promised to tell us," Rachelle said. I sighed.

"Teddy just said that he didn't mean for the kiss to mean anything and that it wasn't like either of us liked each other."

"What? How dare he!" Hailey raged.

"I know, I know," I sighed. Hailey's anger fizzled and her eyes turned soft. Ella pulled her knees up to her chest. Rachelle watched me intently.

"You still have feelings for him, don't you?" Ella asked. Did I still have feelings for him? After he broke my heart beyond repair and told me that kissing me was a mistake? Yeah. I did. I nodded.

"Oh honey…" Rachelle trailed off and gave me a huge hug. I smiled weakly.

"Look Vic. As much as you want to hate Teddy, I don't think you can. After all this anger, you still love him. And that's okay. If one day, you forgive him and he has feelings for you, and you two date. We won't care, in fact, we'll be happy for you! We just want you to be happy!" Ella assured me.

"But what does that say about how much I care for myself? About how much I care about my feelings? I can't put myself through that again!"

"I know, it's going to be tough. But you are Victoire Weasley! You got all Os on your OWLs! You're a Ravenclaw who has Gryffindor blood! And most of all, you have us here to support you! You can do this!"

"You're right." I smiled. A real genuine smile. My friends were right, I could do this.

"Well girls, we should probably be getting to bed." We all climbed into our respective beds.

"Goodnight!"

"Sleep tight!"

"Don't let the love bug bite!" I called, causing giggles. As the giggles subsided, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**TEDDY POV **

I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Telling Victoire I had no feelings for her? That was a huge lie. I just thought that if I told her, it would make things awkward. This is much worse. Victoire is supposed to be like my sister, I can't have feelings for her! But every time I see her I get butterflies and my palms get clammy.

"Ted. I know you're worried about Vic, but it'll get better. Stop worrying so much!" My best friend, (who was a guy), Aaron Thomas, said.

"I guess you're right."

I didn't stop worrying though. I needed to get her back, if only as my friend. I loved her too much to let her go that easily.

As I lay down to bed that night, staring at my red and gold hangings, I figured out the truth. I was in love with Victoire Weasley and I need to win her back.

**A/N: So, readers? How did you like my journey into Teddy's mind? Don't worry this won't happen too often. It'll only happen after big moments. In fact, I'm not even sure if it will ever happen again. I just thought I could use it. At least Vic and Teddy acknowledged their feelings, which is more than they've done before. Rate and Review please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh my wizard god. I am sincerely sorry about how long it has taken to update. We had to drop my sister off at college and it's been a really emotional time so…yeah. But anyways, there will in fact be some Teddy in this chapter! Huzzah! I do love Teddy! Also, thanks for the reviews telling me you liked the Teddy POV; you made me happy in my decisions. Enjoy this chapter my little reviewers! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I just dabble in JKR's world of wonderfulness.**

**Previously on "A Classic Love Story": As I lay down to bed that night, staring at my red and gold hangings, I figured out the truth. I was in love with Victoire Weasley and I need to win her back. **

VICTOIRE POV

I woke up to Hailey prodding me. She always had been an early riser.

"Vic! Get up!" I pushed her off of me.

"Leave me alone! I'm sleepy," I grumbled. Unfortunately, Hailey doesn't take no for an answer and continued to prod me.

"Alright! I'm up! Calm yourself!"

"Good! Now go shower! You smell like a hippogriff!" I laughed, but got up and stretched. I decided not to go to the prefect's bathroom; it was too far away.

I walked over to our little side bathroom and stepped in the shower. Within half an hour I was out of the shower and towel-drying my hair. I changed into my Ravenclaw robes and stepped out of the bathroom feeling very relaxed.

When I walked out I noticed everyone looked incredibly tense. So much for being relaxed.

Hailey was at the door and appeared to be yelling at someone. This wasn't unusual as she hated our neighbors. What was unusual was that Ella was sitting on her bed wringing her hands and Rachelle kept shooting nervous glances at the door. I knew what that meant.

_Teddy. _

Shit. Shit shit shit! How was he even here? This was the Ravenclaw _girls' _dormitory! I could handle this two ways. I could run away or confront him. Seeing as the door was being blocked and the windows were too high for me to jump out of, I decided on confronting him. I stalked towards the door and gathered up all of my anger. _Remember how much he hurt you._

"I can handle this," I whispered in Hailey's ear. She gave me a doubtful look which I returned with a reassuring smile. She walked away from the door and went to go sit with Ella and Rachelle, probably to talk about what Teddy had said.

"What do you want Lupin?" I know I should've sounded mad, but I just sounded tired to myself. I was tired of Teddy confusing me. I just wished I had never had feelings for him in the first place.

"Vicki, can I talk to you alone please?" I looked back at my friends who gave me encouraging smiles. I studied his face. He looked heart-broken and like he hadn't slept. I got a pang in my chest upon realizing that he missed our friendship.

"Alright, but make it quick. I have classes today." He smiled slightly. We headed down to the Ravenclaw common room and he grabbed his broom from next to one of the couches.

"Why do you have your broom?"

"Well I had to get to your room somehow! I had one of my friends answer the riddle and let me in and then I rode my broom up the girls' stairs and tossed it back down here." I shook my head. _Typical Teddy. _

He sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. I sat as far away from him as humanly possible. Something broke in his eyes as he realized I didn't want to be near him. As mad as I was, that still broke my heart.

"Vicki, I didn't mean anything that I said yesterday! You have to know that!" That got intense fast.

"Ted. This goes back to when you kissed me. You just left me there! How could you have done that?"

"I didn't mean to leave you there; I just didn't know what else to do! Why can't you forgive me?"

"Why can't I forgive me after you left me there sobbing? Why can't I forgive you when you told me that you had no feelings for me? I would've thought that was fairly obvious!"

"Vicki you know I'm not good with these types of things!"

"I knew you were bad at dealing with your feelings, but I didn't know that you liked toying with people like that? Can't you see why that's wrong?"

"I don't like toying with people! Of course I know it was wrong!"

"Then how could you do that to me? I was your best friend!" His eyes darkened as he noticed my use of past tense.

"You _were_ my best friend?"

"Ted I don't know anymore! It's just so confusing to be around you!"

"Clearly you're confused because you aren't making any sense!"

"Ted! Love doesn't make any sense!" I gasped and covered my mouth and tried to retract my words. "No-no I didn't mean love or anything-not like-"

"You just said love. Oh my gosh! You loved me! I really screwed up this time!" I laughed bitterly.

"Yeah Lupin. You did." A horrible edge had snuck into my voice.

"Vicki I had no idea!"

"Clearly."

"You have to believe me Vic!"

"Why does it even matter? If you had known that I had loved you would you have left me there? Would you have called kissing me a mistake?"

"Vic-"

"No _Lupin_! I am so sick of this. You keep saying you're sorry, but you clearly have no idea what confusion and turmoil you put me through!"

"Then explain."

"Fine I will. I always thought that there would be some chance you would like me. When you kissed me it was like a dream come true! I thought that maybe, just maybe, we would date. And then you left me standing there! And I could practically see the shattered dream around me."

"Vic you know I didn't mean to!"

"Yeah well you did. No matter what you say is ever going to take that back." I stood up to leave and began to walk to my room.

"Vicki!" I turned around stiffly and looked at him with a face that only a person who has gone through a heart break can make.

"It's too late Ted. Playing with hearts is a dangerous game. Once you drop one, you can't get it back." I swerved back around and continued walking.

"Wait!" he cried. I paused, but didn't look at him.

"Vic you don't understand! I love you!" I turned around, shock written all over my face.

"What?!"

**Mwahahahahaha cliffhanger! Sorry to do that to you guys, but I thought you would like it! Again I'm sorry about taking so long to update! Anyways, read and review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Trollolololol. I hope you guys aren't mad about that cliffhanger! Also, come on guys! I need some reviews up in here! I got 36 viewers on my last chapter and not one review. I really want to hear what you guys are saying! Please review! Enjoy this chapter! It's my favorite so far! **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling except my OCs and my plot. **

**Previously on "A Classic Love Story": "It's too late Ted. Playing with hearts is a dangerous game. Once you drop one, you can't get it back." I swerved back around and continued walking.**

"**Wait!" he cried. I paused, but didn't look at him.**

"**Vic you don't understand! I love you!" I turned around, shock written all over my face.**

"**What?!" **

"Teddy, tell me what's going on. Right now." I said in a deathly quiet voice. Ted cleared his throat and looked at me straight in the eye. Today his eyes were a stunning golden color and his hair was light brown. He looked just like his dad had in school. I knew because of some photos that Uncle Harry had showed all of us.

"Vic. I was lying that day when I said I had no feelings for you."

"Ted, I'm being serious!" I huffed.

"And so am I!"

"Then explain why you told me you had no feelings for me!"

"Vicki, I thought telling you I had feelings for you would make things awkward between us, but as soon as you told me you had liked me I felt like an absolute prat. Vic whenever I see you my palms get clammy and my heart starts racing. It didn't take a Ravenclaw to figure out that I liked you. But I knew I shouldn't because there was no way you liked me back and well, you're supposed to be like my sister. I tried to push you out of my head for 2 years-"

"Two years? Teddy Lupin!" I exclaimed. I could not believe this was happening! He had liked me as long as I had liked him! And he hadn't told me? _You didn't tell him either!_

He cleared his throat. "Anyways, the more I tried to push you out, the more I noticed you. I noticed how your eyes light up when you laugh and how your eyes crinkle when you smile. To make things short, I fell in love with you."

"And you couldn't have told me this before?"

"I didn't know how." I shook my head. What was I supposed to do? He had hurt me a lot. How could I trust him again? How could I know that he wouldn't do break me all over again?

"Vicki," Ted's voice interrupted my thoughts. "I know this is a lot to take in, especially after how I broke your heart. I want to go out with you Vicki. I really do. I want to hold your hand, take your books to class, and go on dates. But I don't want you to make a rash decision. I want you to think, talk to your friends, and tell me your answer later." I nodded slowly. What he was saying made a lot of sense. I was too confused to make a decision right now.

"You're right Ted. I'll answer you later." I smiled at him slightly.

"Bye Vicki." He waved, grabbed his broom, and left. I sat down on the couch, dazed. What was I going to do?

"Victoire Isabella Weasley! What took you so long?" Hailey screeched. I looked towards the girls' stairs. All three of them looked anxious and Hailey had her hands on her hips.

"He told me he loved me." I whispered.

"What?" they chorused.

"We need Dominique and Aliyah," Rachelle asserted. "We will hear this story after classes today and we'll meet by the old Marauders' tree, okay?"

"How am I supposed to wait that long?" Hailey whined.

"You'll figure it out." Ella said.

"I'll tell Dominique and Aliyah where to meet us during free period. For now, just try to keep this off your mind."

"You're right." I sighed. We walked out of the room, chatting about a guy that Ella hoped would ask her out while Ella blushed bright red. It was a good time really.

Classes seemed to drag that day and Teddy did not so much as look at me the entire day. This was going to be a difficult decision. Finally after an almost explosion in Potions by me, a transfiguration gone horribly wrong by Hailey (who is top of the year in Transfiguration), a mistranslated rune by Ella in Ancient Runes, and Rachelle not even being able to fend off a bogart in Defense, the day was over.

As we all had different classes for our last period, we all met at the tree. We were all there except Dominique who had missed the last period for a quidditch practice.

"Where is she?" Hailey yelled, "I'm going to die of anticipation!" Rachelle slapped her upside the head.

"Shut it!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm here! I'm here! Don't start without me!" Dominique panted as she sat down.

"Finally Domi, I was getting worried! Now what happened?" Ella asked, struggling to keep her voice down.

I told them the entire story. About how I needed to think and how I needed their help.

"And what are you going to do?" Aliyah inquired eagerly.

"I-Well I don't know yet."

"I think you should snog him senseless." Hailey declared.

"Hailey!" Ella reprimanded, while Rachelle snorted.

"I'm with Hailey on this one," Dominique said.

"As am I!" Rachelle voiced as her giggles subsided.

"Well I think you ought to think this through more Vic!" Aliyah said.

"Agreed! Vic, I think it's absolutely wonderful that Teddy loves you back, but you have to be realistic here! He hurt you badly. Who's to say he won't do it again!" Ella said.

"I suppose that's true." Rachelle reasoned.

"But he loves you Vic! Wouldn't it be the perfect end to the classic love story if you just snog him silly?"

"Their story wouldn't end with them getting together. It would end with them getting married and starting a family! In fact, their story wouldn't really be over until both of them died!" They continued squabbling until I cleared my throat.

"Girls! Girls! Stay focused here!"

"Look Vic, it doesn't matter what we think!" Aliyah spoke up, "You're the one who this is going to affect!"

"You're right. I love Teddy and I want nothing more than to be with him! But I can't deal with heartbreak from him again!"

"We know hon! But sometimes, taking risks ends up working out beautifully! Aliyah and Jon would've never gotten together if she hadn't told him how she felt about him!" I looked at Rachelle who was giving me a sympathetic look. I grinned at her and started running towards the castle.

"Once again, you're right. I have to go find Teddy!" I called over my shoulder.

"And tell him what?"

"Yes!"

**A/N: Well that ends chapter 9! I wrote this chapter in parts and honestly, I'm proud of it! I hope you liked it! You aren't getting Teddy's answer until I get 5 reviews guys. I know the blackmail thing is at it again, but please! They really mean a lot to me. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wassup? I just couldn't resist. I had to write this chapter. I blame you guys. Thanks for my reviews guys! I appreciate the critique (I will try to make longer chapters) and the fact that I know someone out there really appreciates my writing really means a lot. I check my reviews at least five times a day and seeing a new review just really makes me ecstatic. **

**ALSO A BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! Okay now that I have your attention, school is starting for me (tomorrow in fact) and I won't have as much time to post. I'm taking a ton of classes and there's going to be a lot of work, so I can only promise a chapter about once a week. I'll try for weekend chapters, because I know not many people even have time to even **_**read **_**my updates. So that's that. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I do; it's one of my favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling; therefore I do not own Harry Potter or even its characters. I only own the plot and my OCs.**

**Previously on "A Classic Love Story", "We know hon! But sometimes, taking risks ends up working out beautifully! Aliyah and Jon would've never gotten together if she hadn't told him how she felt about him!" I looked at Rachelle who was giving me a sympathetic look. I grinned at her and started running towards the castle.**

"**Once again, you're right. I have to go find Teddy!" I called over my shoulder.**

"**And tell him what?"**

"**Yes!"**

**Caution: Copious amounts of fluff ahead. Go carefully and wear goggles.**

I reached the castle, panting and tired. Now to find Teddy. Classes were long over, he wouldn't be in the Gryffindor common room because he had his own Head's common room, and I didn't know where it was. I sighed. He probably would have told me if I hadn't fought with him. Great.

Wait a second. The map! James had it! I was sure. I ran towards the Gryffindor common room and up, what seemed like, millions of flights of stairs. I had been up here a lot in previous years to visit my sister and my cousins and Teddy. However, the password changed every month or so and I had no idea what it was.

Luckily my cousin, Roxanne, was standing outside the common room talking to one of her friends. She waved goodbye to her friend as I ran up to her.

"Roxanne!" I panted. I really needed to get in shape. She smirked at me.

"Hey cuz."

"Listen! I need to find James! He has the map and I need it!" If possible, her smirk grew even wider.

"Are you sure James has the map?"

"He had it last." I said, growing frustrated. What was her issue?

"Well well well! I see Ted was correct." Why wasn't she in Slytherin? Devious little snake. I pulled out my wand. Yes it was crazy and desperate, but I _was_ crazy and desperate! Right when I was about to hex her into next week, she put up her arms, but she didn't look afraid in the slightest.

"Lucy has it."

"What?"

"Lucy. Has the map." I put my wand back in my pocket.

"Oh. Do you possibly have any idea where she is dear cousin?" I asked, giving her my most magnificent smile.

"Ravenclaw tower last time I checked."

"Alright! Thanks Roxy!" I hugged her. She pulled away from me.

"Don't get too excited yet cuz, the party's just getting started." And with that, she told the fat lady the password (chocolate frogs), and walked into the common room, winking at me.

And then I ran to the other side of the castle and up to the Ravenclaw tower. Why did it have to be so high up?

The knocker spoke, "What is it that no man ever sees, what always was, but is always to be?" I had to think a little for that one, but I finally got it.

"Tomorrow!" I said triumphantly.

"Well thought," the knocker replied. I ran into the common room and looked around wildly. Lucy was sitting on the couch talking to Molly, her older sister. Both of them looked downright devious. This was to be expected from Lucy, but from Molly? That had the shock value akin to that of Uncle Harry's hair staying down without a potion or a spell.

"Alright you snakes." I spat. "What is going on here?"

Lucy answered me.

"Oh please. What type of Ravenclaw are you if you can't figure it out?"

"Huh?"

"Listen, I'm not going to beat around the bush here. I don't have the map. Domi has it."

"Domi? As in my sister?"

"Is there any other?" Molly drawled. I hated them. The whole lot of them.

"Where is she?"

"You tell me. Weren't you with her last?" Molly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course! She's at the Marauder's tree! Thanks!" I didn't waste time on hugs and walked out the door. I was still really tired, okay? As I left, I could've sworn I heard Lucy saying,

"Dom, she's headed your way. You know what to do." I chalked it up to dehydration and left quickly. I ran all the way down the stairs and out through the doors. I cast a quick Tempus; it was 4:00.

I saw everyone still sitting by the tree, chatting. Dominique looked surprised to see me. Yeah right.

"All right, what's going on? Do you have the map or not?" Everyone looked surprised by my bluntness.

"No Vic, I was under the impression that James had it."

"Well he doesn't." Aliyah spoke up.

"Remember Dom? Fred has the map! He took it from James for some prank!"

"Oh right!"

"Cut the small talk. Where's Fred?" This time Hailey spoke up.

"I saw him on my way out here. I think he went to the kitchens!"

"Are you sure he said that?" And this time, Rachelle spoke up.

"Yeah that makes sense! I saw him headed into the Great Hall!"

"Yeah me too!" Ella said. I glared suspiciously at them. Something was up. Was this some type of huge prank from my family and friends? I didn't have time for this! I had to see Teddy!

"Alright then," was all I said. I dashed into the castle and hurried into the Great Hall. I tickled the pear and saw Fred eating at a small wooden table, talking to James.

"Well hello dear cousin, you look wonderful today as usual." As if. I probably looked like a train wreck from running everywhere. I sat down at the wooden table in between James and Fred. I decided to cut to the chase.

"Where's the map?" and then James and Fred _smirked. _I was so frustrated and mad that I just snapped. I stood up abruptly, pulled out my wand, and pointed it at the two of them. I must've looked seriously deranged because they looked like they were going to wet themselves and it takes a lot to scare those two.

"Listen, you little worms! I've gone around this entire castle looking for the map just so I could find Teddy! Everyone has been nothing but devious! I swear you guys should all be Slytherins!" Fred took a deep breath.

"Look Vic, calm down. Put away the wand and sit down." I glared at him, but I pocketed my wand and sat down on the chair, crossing my arms.

"Why didn't you check the Head's common room?" Fred asked.

"Because I don't know where it is!"

"Well why didn't you ask any of us?" James inquired. "All of us Weasley-Potters know where the Head's common room is!" I sighed.

"Would you take me there?"

"Well, you have to say please."

"Please."

"All together now!" James said cheerfully.

"Would you take me to the Head's common room, _please_?" I bit out.

"Of course, my dearest and most favorite cousin," they chorused innocently. They each took one of my arms and pulled me out of the kitchens. They took me all the way up to near the Gryffindor tower stairs to a portrait of Sir Cadogan that I had probably passed a million times today alone.

"Hello dear gentleman and lady! How are you on this fine day? I remember the days when-"

"V. I. W" Fred spoke, cutting off Sir Cadogan. Cadogan simply glared and swung open.

"Here you are Vic! Remember that you have patrol later today!" I had totally forgotten I had patrol! I mean, usually I used the map for it and just sat in my room, but I still had no idea where the map is. How had Fred even known I had patrol? I turned to ask him, but he and James were gone. Hmm.

The common room looked much like the Gryffindor common room, but with three differences. The curtains were blue, the couches and carpet looked new, and there were rose petals on the ground. Wait second, rose petals? There was also a huge bouquet of roses on the center table with a note. It read,

_Dear Vicki,_

_Have you finally discovered my trick? In case you hadn't noticed, I planned all of this, right down to where everyone was at what times. Yes, your friends were in on it. They're pretty good actors, yeah? Anyways, I'm sorry I made you run around the castle, but you know me. I'm always ready for a good prank. I hope you're not mad, and if you are mad, don't hex me. Last time you hexed me, my hair was long and frizzy for over a week, and you know there's nothing I love more than my hair. Except maybe you._

_Love, Teddy_

I smiled after I read it. How could I possibly upset after that letter? I picked up the flowers and smelt them.

"You like them?" A voice sounded behind me. I turned around to see Teddy looking right at me, smiling. His hair was bright pink like it was when he got embarrassed, and his eyes were blue. The exact same shade as mine were.

"I love them." He handed me the Marauders map.

"I believe you were looking for this." He said, smiling. I grinned and slapped him.

"Prat."

"And proud."

"So how'd you get my friends in on the idea?"

"Well they were in on it from the beginning, right after I had asked you. We wrote notes to each other on an enchanted parchment in class and planned the whole thing."

"Wow it takes dedication to pull that off."

"Yeah I suppose so. Now Vicki, what did you come here for?" I looked down, suddenly shy. I couldn't believe I was doing this!

"I came to give you my answer."

"And your answer is?"

"Yes." I whispered. He took a step closer to me and lifted my chin up with two fingers.

"I know," he replied, and kissed me gently on the forehead. I looked up at him, and before I could even process what I was doing, I pulled him down by his tie (because he is super tall) and snogged the shit out of that boy.

After a good five minutes, we pulled back, panting. I took a good look at him. His cheeks were flushed, his hair was hot pink, his lips were swollen, and his eyes looked like molten gold. He gave me a wolfish grin. I flushed.

"Victoire Isabella Weasley, you animal!" I slapped him upside the head, and before he could complain, I pulled him down for another kiss.

**A/N: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THAT TO HAPPEN ALL STORY. OH MY WIZARD GOD! FINALLY! Ahem. I hope you liked the chapter! It's certainly my favorite. Did you guys notice that the password was Vicki's initials? Yeah that was on purpose. I'm sorry if you got cavities from the fluff. Review! PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Guys, come on! I know you're reading so why aren't I getting any reviews? I only got one on that last chapter and it was one of my favorites! (Thank you so much acciohome.) I solemnly swear that I will not post any chapters until I get at least 3 reviews on each new chapter. That's not so much to ask! Anyways my fellow fanfictioners, I'm sorry I haven't been on in a while, I've been out. This chapter is a shout out to Amaryllis Blossom (you should really read her work, it's AWESOME.) We've been corresponding a lot, talking about our OTPs and fanfiction pet peeves and such. Also, if you haven't done so already, please check out my profile! I think you'll find some interesting stuff there! If you do check it out, PM me about it! I always love a PM from a happy reader! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter no matter how much I wish.**

**Previously on, "A Classic Love Story": After a good five minutes, we pulled back, panting. I took a good look at him. His cheeks were flushed, his hair was hot pink, his lips were swollen, and his eyes looked like molten gold. He gave me a wolfish grin. I flushed.**

"**Victoire Isabella Weasley, you animal!" I slapped him upside the head, and before he could complain, I pulled him down for another kiss.**

We snogged for about five minutes. It would've been longer, but the Head Girl, Alexis, walked in. We pulled apart as soon as we heard her say the password. She grinned as she took in our disheveled appearances.

"Well hello Ted. Hey Vic!" I looked down and probably turned as red as Rose's hair.

"Hello Alexis," I said to the floor.

"Well don't let me interrupt, I'm just going to put away my books and go to dinner."

"Dinner? We've been away that long?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, you didn't know? Well you ought to get to dinner then!" she sang and put her books down on the couch, "Bye!"

And with that, she skipped out the door. Ted didn't look embarrassed in the slightest, but I felt like I was going to spontaneously combust. Once I had finally recovered enough to speak I said,

"We need to be more careful about where we snog next time." Ted laughed, but he quickly turned serious.

"Look Vicki, I know you said yes to me and I'm really excited to date you, but do you think we should take things a little slower? I've loved you for a year and liked you for a year before that, and I know you have too, but neither of us have been in relationships in a while. Maybe we shouldn't get too carried away just yet." Somehow, Teddy had a way of voicing exactly what I was feeling at that time. I totally agreed with him. I smiled at him sweetly.

"That's just what I was thinking." He sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness, I thought you would be really mad at me for that! Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yeah, just let me get my appearance in order." I cast a charm on myself to straighten my wrinkled clothes, re-buttoned the top of my blouse, transfigured one of the quills lying on the side table into a hairbrush, and began brushing my hair.

"Hey that was my good quill!" Teddy protested. I laughed.

"I'll buy you a new one."

"You promise?"

"I promise." I put down the hair brush and reached for his hand. He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"Ready to go Ms. Weasley?"

"How charming. Unfortunately for you, I'm part veela. Charm doesn't affect me." He pouted.

"Unless," I added, "It's coming from you." He grinned.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." He took my hand in his again and opened the door. "Right this way." I rolled my eyes. After a few moments in silence, Teddy spoke again.

"What do you want me to look like?" I was so shocked at the question that I didn't respond for a minute.

"What makes you think I care what you look like?" He shrugged.

"Most people have a preference. James likes it when I have blue hair and green eyes. Most girls tend to like it when I have blonde hair and brown eyes. And Uncle Harry denies it, but I know he loves it when I look like my dad. So, what about you?" I thought for a second. I didn't really have a preference. As long as he wasn't _trying _to look like someone else, he always had this underlying look that I could just tell was him. But there was one thing I had never seen before. I cleared my throat.

"What do you actually look like?" His eyes widened.

"Pardon?"

"What do you look like without all of the transformations and stuff? What's the real you?" He looked at me oddly.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing! It's just that no one's ever asked me before."

"Well do you even know what you really look like?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "It's something Uncle Harry and my grandma have told me to do ever since I could control my transformations. They always said to look in the mirror every morning and night when no one was watching and lose all of my transformations. They said it would make sure that I never lost sight of myself. And ever since then I have."

"Wow! How come you don't ever show anyone?"

"Well, I've always liked my other forms better, but I'll show you today. Close your eyes!" I shut my eyes tight and he dropped my hand. After a few seconds he whispered, "Open them."

"Wow."

That was the only way to describe him. He was staring at the ground awkwardly, as though he felt uncomfortable in his own skin. He was pretty pale, but with a dusky glow. His hair was really dark brown, much unlike the soft brown he sported when he wanted to look like his dad. It looked slightly overgrown, but it was cute on him. His eyes were alike and yet altogether different than how I had ever seen them. His eyes were the palest of browns with flecks of blue in them.

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it!"

"I'm glad you like it." I kissed his cheek gently.

"Let's not get carried away Weaselbee." He said, grinning.

"I'll get you for that!" I said, my eyes shining. I chased him into the Great Hall, ignoring all the stares we were getting. I couldn't have been happier.

**A/N: Alrighty then! Please tell me if you liked it in the reviews! To all those who review, thank you so much! I hope you loved it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow guys, I'm going to keep with this blackmailing thing. I've gotten 5 reviews! In the fanfictioning world (to you youngsters) is HUGE! Thank you thank you thank you! I appreciate all the advice and comments! I promise I will try to make this chapter longer, but it is really hard for me. I will do it though! For my reviewers!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's rather unfortunate.

**Previously on, "A Classic Love Story": "You like it?" he asked.**

"**I love it!" **

"**I'm glad you like it." I kissed his cheek gently.**

"**Let's not get carried away Weaselbee." He said, grinning.**

"**I'll get you for that!" I said, my eyes shining. I chased him into the Great Hall, ignoring all the stares we were getting. I couldn't have been happier.**

Teddy and I ran into the Great Hall, unaware that every eye was turned to us. I caught him from behind…well I tripped and sort of stumbled into him. He caught me.

"Careful there Weasley," he said, grinning.

"Watch yourself Lupin. I'm beginning to think you don't actually love me," I mocked, suppressing the urge to smile.

"Now why ever would you think that?" he question, kissing my forehead, staring into my eyes all the while. I couldn't suppress my smile anymore. I grinned larger than I had in a long time. He grabbed my hand and led me to my table. Neither of us noticed that the entire hall had gone silent. The only people acting normal were my friends, Dominique, and Aliyah. Teddy smiled at me and squeezed my hand, then left to his own table. Hailey was apparently getting annoyed with the silence because she shouted,

"Oi! There's a new couple every day, you pricks! Go back to your gossiping! The silence is giving me a head ache." Everyone quickly went back to eating and talking, fearing Hailey's wrath. Hailey received a stern glare from McGonagall for her language and Hailey sent her an over-exaggerated wink. Merlin, it's a wonder how that girl is still at this school.

"So Ella, how's that guy you like?" She blushed bright red.

"Well actually, he's asked me to Hogsmeade this weekend!" Ella said excitedly.

"Oh wow El! Congratulations!" Rachelle said, beaming. "What's his name again? He's a Hufflepuff isn't he?"

"Yeah he's a Hufflepuff. His name's Joseph."

"Joseph who?"

"Joseph Feldman; he's a muggle born."

"Oh cool!" I exclaimed. We continued chatting about various guys for a while, until a note fluttered onto my plate. The note read,

_Meet us in the ROR right after dinner. Don't say you're a prefect so you can't go. You're practiced in Disillusionment charms, aren't you? And Aliyah and I will use the cloak._

_~Dom_

"Well girls," I said, "looks like we're going to go to the R.O.R tonight."

"She probably wants to know about Teddy and stuff," Rachelle said.

"Oh yeah! You're right!"

"I generally am." I rolled my eyes and got out of my seat.

"Come on, let's go." We walked to wall where the Room of Requirement was. We paced in front of us, thinking of our usual meeting place.

The Room of Requirement often served as our meeting room for when we wanted to have private conversations. Ravenclaws weren't allowed into the Gryffindor dorms and vice versa, so the meeting place was made here.

Every time we went in, the room looked the same. It had purple couches (a mix of red and blue) and red beanbags with a blue plush carpet. The walls were painted beige and the ceiling fan was red. The side table next to the couches was made of glass, with a special charm we put on it that made it unbreakable. The room was relatively small as there were only six of us, but it was really homey.

When we went in, Dominique and Aliyah were sitting on the couches. Aliyah looked sort of upset and Dominique appeared to be comforting her.

"Ali, what's wrong?" She sighed.

"There's rumors going around that Jon has been with some Slytherin chick. I want to talk to him about it, but you know how news gets skewed around here and I don't want Jon to think I don't trust him. What should I do?"

"Do not believe the rumors! People here are just jealous of what you two have. Lots of girls have been trying to break you two up." Hailey said.

"Yeah I know, but even guys have been telling me."

"Maybe you should tell him about the rumors," Ella suggested.

"Yeah, maybe telling him would make the rumors stop." Rachelle added.

"Good idea. I'll talk to him first thing tomorrow!" Aliyah said, looking relieved.

"I swear, for someone so smart, you seem to miss the simplest explanations." Dominique laughed. Aliyah swatted at her.

"Shut up!"

"So Ella," Dominique began, raising an eyebrow, "what's this about Joe Feldman asking you to Hogsmeade?"

"Not this again!" Ella groaned. We all laughed at her. After she had thoroughly explained exactly what had happened at least 6 times, we stood up to leave. Dominique took the invisibility cloak out of her pocket and draped it over herself and Aliyah. Ella, Hailey, Rachelle, and I performed our Disillusionment charms. We stepped outside quietly, closing the door behind us. He door blended back into the wall. Outside, I saw a couple snogging, quite enthusiastically if I might add. And without shirts.

Aliyah slid out from beneath the cloak quietly and I took of my charm, ready to dock points. I quickly muttered "lumos", and pointed my wand at the two. They broke apart with a smacking sound. Gross.

My eyes widened as I realized who the couple was. I turned to Aliyah.

"Ali, it's-" She cut me off. Her eyes were cold and steeled over, but quickly filling with tears. She wiped them away fiercely.

"Wood, Smatters, twenty points off of Gryffindor and Slytherin for public displays of indecency and being out after hours. Wood, you're a prefect, you should know better." Her voice was heavy with pain and betrayal.

Smatters, (I didn't know her first name), looked abashed and ran up to her dormitory without as much as a goodbye.

"Wood, get up to your dormitory. I'm not afraid to take off more points."I threatened. He scoffed at me.

"I'm a prefect."

"As am I and I have seniority. Not to mention, I'm in Advanced Charms and Defense. You do not want to get into a duel with me." He seemed to realize that I was right and he looked at Aliyah. He stepped towards her and grabbed her arm. I held up my wand, just in case.

"Ali, I never wanted to-"

"Don't touch me, Wood," she spat. "I don't talk to asses."

"But Ali!"

"Do _not _bullshit me. You know exactly what you did and it was your choice. So don't even try." She said shortly. She spun around and walked the other way. I followed her, glaring back at him. What an absolute prat! How could he do that to her?

"Ali!" he called.

"We're done."

**A/N: Oh golly gee. That was not in my chapter plan. I know it's not that much longer than anything else, but it had a lot of detail, I think. Review please! Remember, no new chapter until I get 3 reviews! Love you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Alright it's been a while so I decided to post. I don't even know how many reviews I've gotten on the last chapter but eh, whatever. I'm continuing with my blackmailing, so 3 reviews guys. Come on. Also, I listened to "All the World" by Correatown while writing this, in case you want to do the same.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be way more awesome than I am right now.**

**Previously on "A Classic Love Story": "Do **_**not **_**bullshit me. You know exactly what you did and it was your choice. So don't even try." She said shortly. She spun around and walked the other way. I followed her, glaring back at him. What an absolute prat! How could he do that to her?**

"**Ali!" he called.**

"**We're done." **

Jon sighed and turned the opposite way. He walked off, shoulders sagging. I opened my mouth to talk to Aliyah, but Dominique pushed me out of the way and grabbed Aliyah as her shoulders shook with sobs. She murmured encouragements to her and then whispered,

"You guys should go, we'll see you tomorrow." I nodded in agreement.

"Come on girls. Bye Dom. Bye Ali, we love you." I muttered the disillusionment charm and the four of us made our way up to the Ravenclaw dorms without any major issues. We answered the riddle from an exhausted door knocker and went upstairs. We fell asleep without as much as a goodnight. We were all thinking too much.

The next day, as we went down to breakfast, I scoped the Great Hall for Aliyah. I saw her, sitting with Dominique at the Gryffindor table. She looked like she had had a very rough night, to say the least. I made my way towards her, but was quickly blocked by Teddy. I motioned for Ella, Rachelle, and Hailey to go without me.

"Hey Ted," I sighed.

"Hey, are you okay Vicki?" he asked, his eyes full of concern. He looked like his normal self today. I wondered if he had done that just because I told him I liked it.

"Jon cheated on Ali."

"Dominique's friend?" he questioned. I nodded.

"He's an idiot. He doesn't deserve her!"

"I know! Ali's heart-broken."

"I'll talk to him."

"Okay Ted." I said, hugging him. He smelt like grass and fresh air. Intoxicating.

He escorted me to the Gryffindor table to talk to Aliyah, and then sat down on the other side of the table with his friends, casting Aliyah a sympathetic look.

I sat down across from Aliyah.

"Hey chickadee, how are you doing?" I asked sympathetically.

"I feel like someone dropped a ton of bricks on my head."

"Oh don't you worry, I'll kill him." Hailey said, deadly serious. Her blue eyes were eager. Aliyah managed a small smile.

"Today's Hogsmeade. Are you going?" Rachelle asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well Ella has that big date." Dominique said, grinning. Ella blushed.

"I thought we were done bringing this up!"

"We will never be done bringing this up." Aliyah said.

"Truer words were never spoken!" Hailey said. I laughed.

"Well, Ella has that date which we need to get her ready for by the way," I said, shooting her a glance. "I'm going with Teddy as our first date. What about the rest of you?"

"Hailey and I are going to go check out some new dresses for the ball. Domi and Ali, you two should come, as the others are being boring couples." I snorted.

"Sounds fun! You up for it Ali?" Dominique asked.

"As long as we can stop at Honeydukes! I ran through my entire chocolate stash yesterday!" We all laughed.

"Alright Ella! Let's get you up to the dorms and get you ready for your date!" Rachelle said, after stuffing her last bite of pancake in her mouth.

"Do we have to?" Ella whined.

"Yes." We all answered simultaneously.

"We're going to go borrow the cloak from James, see you in a bit!" Dominique said, pulling Aliyah up with her and running out the door. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Let's go get ready! I have a date too, you know!" I exclaimed.

"No need to rub that in our faces." Hailey said jokingly. We all stood up and made our way to our dorm. In our dorm, we decided to get Ella ready first, as she was usually the most casual of all of us.

"Alright dear! Clothes first!" Rachelle exclaimed. Ella groaned. I conjured a stool and pushed Ella down onto it.

"Don't you have your own date to get ready for?" she asked.

"I can get ready in a jiffy! Let's talk you right now doll-face. Where are you going?"

"Well, we're going to a new restaurant in Hogsmeade. It's pretty fancy, so I should probably wear a dress." Hailey's eyes gleamed maniacally.

"A dress you say? Well it's a good thing we're all the same size because I have the perfect dress for you!"

"Oh gosh," Ella said, putting her head in her hands. I laughed.

"Did someone tell Ella they have the perfect thing for her to wear?" Dominique asked, walking in.

"We answered the riddle then used the cloak." Aliyah said, anticipating my question.

"Oh, well, look at this dress! Cover your eyes Ella!" Hailey yelled excitedly. Ella put her hands over her eyes grudgingly.

"Oh wow! Hailey it's perfect!" Rachelle screamed.

The dress _was _perfect. It was exactly Ella's style. It was creamy white, and was loose and flowing. It had vintage style flowers on the collar. It would hit right above Ella's knees.

"Open your eyes, Ella." She took one look at it and said,

"I love it!" She put it on and then put on black eyeliner and a little blush.

"Oh Ella," I cooed, "You're growing up!"

"Shut up Vic! Don't you have a date to get ready for?" I looked at the time; I only had 10 minutes before I had to meet Ted at the Great Hall! I quickly went into the bathroom and slipped on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a large denim shirt. I belted the shirt and put on some mascara, all in 5 minutes. I walked out of the bathroom triumphantly.

"Done."

"Well then, let's go!" Ella said, her eyes shining with excitement.

"We'll leave in like a half an hour. Have fun on your dates! Remember, do not snog in public." Dominique said. I grabbed my black clutch and put on a pair of black flats.

"Shut up Domi!"

"What are sisters for?"

"I'm going to leave you now."

"No PDA! People don't like that!" Dominique called as Ella and I walked out the door.

"Once again, shut up!"

**A/N: Well that was one intense chapter writing in one sitting. Enjoy it! And 3 reviews guys! That's not much to ask!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I love you reviewers so so so much! I FINALLY got 3 reviews on Chapter 13 and they made my day so I just had to post as soon as possible! I love you people! Anyways, here's the date chapter. It'll have some of Ella and her guy and Vicki and Teddy so I hope you love! Fingers crossed it turns out well! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Previously on, "A Classic Love Story": "We'll leave in like a half an hour. Have fun on your dates! Remember, do not snog in public." Dominique said. I grabbed my black clutch and put on a pair of black flats.**

"**Shut up Domi!"**

"**What are sisters for?"**

"**I'm going to leave you now."**

"**No PDA! People don't like that!" Dominique called as Ella and I walked out the door.**

"**Once again, shut up!"**

As Ella and continued our journey down the stairs, she cleared her throat.

"Yes?"

"Vic…" she began, trailing off.

"Are you okay? You look sick!"

"I'm so nervous!" She burst out. "This is like my third date ever. I really don't have much kissing or dating experience. What if he hates me? What if I'm an awful kisser?" she wailed. I would have laughed if she hadn't been so distressed. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Ella he is going to love you! Joe is a really great guy and you two are perfect for each other! Don't get your panties in a wad over this!"

Ella laughed. She still looked nervous, but she was past her puking stage, which was good, because it doesn't make a great first impression to puke on your date.

"Aren't you nervous Vic? I mean I know that you're part-Veela and you look great and such all the time, but I bet you're nervous too." Ella knows me too well.

"Yeah I am nervous, but it's Ted. I've known him my entire life. He's the guy who knows me almost as well as my own father! If he isn't going to plan a great date with me, who is there that can?"

"He's planning your date? Do you know what you're doing?" I scowled.

"No. He refused to tell me anything." Ella smirked.

"Don't scowl, you look petulant. Anyways be excited! Since he knows you so well, he's sure to have an amazing date planned."

"I hope so!" I sighed.

"Here we are. The Great Hall. I guess it's date time, right Vic?"

I nodded. I _was _nervous, but it was just a date. Why be nervous, right? We waited for 5 minutes (after all guys are always late) and they showed up together. Joe looked clean cut and was positively beaming at Ella. His brown hair was combed neatly, but without gel and he was wearing thin-framed black glasses, a blue dress shirt, and khakis. He and Ella looked perfect together.

Ted looked casual and perfect at the same time. My heart altogether melted when I saw him and I grinned at him, unable to help myself. His hair was turquoise today (his favorite, and a close second to his normal hair color for me) and his eyes were ocean blue (the exact same shade as mine!). He was wearing a Weird Sisters t-shirt and dark wash jeans.

The two of them stopped in front of me and Ella. He grinned crookedly.

"Vic, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks Ted, you don't look so bad yourself!" That was an understatement if I ever heard one. He offered me his arm and I took it. With a quick wink and wave to Ella, we were off and ready for Hogsmeade.

"I would ask you where you want to go first, but I've already planned out this entire date, so there." Ted said, sticking his tongue out at me. I mock glared at him and released my arm from his.

"I hate you."

"That's totally why you're dating me."

"I'm beginning to wonder why." I grumbled, crossing my arms. His smile didn't waver.

"Allow me to assist you; you're with me because I'm amazing and sexy." I couldn't control my laugh.

"Thanks for that help Ted." He grabbed my hand and whisked me into the Three Broomsticks. We sat in the back and drank butterbeers which Ted would not let me pay for. Afterwards, we went to Zonko's where I bought James a present in case he was getting home sick.

As soon as we walked out he grabbed his wand out of his pocket and said, "Ferula!"

Bandages covered my eyes and he scooped me up like I weighed no more than a feather.

"Ted, what the hell are you playing at?" I yelled.

"Calm down Vic, I got this." He chuckled.

"As soon as the bandages come off, you die Lupin."

"I know!" he said cheerfully. He then proceeded to pull off the bandages. To be honest, I nearly did kill him until I saw where we were.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

It was an exact replica of the playground we went to as children. Because Ted and I were the oldest, we became fast friends on this playground. I sat down on the swing.

"This is rather clichéd." I said playfully.

"Clichés are clichés for a reason." He replied. I smiled at him.

"This really is amazing though Ted."

"I am full of surprises Weasley. Remember that." I put up my arms.

"Push me!" He eyed me curiously.

"You sound just like you did when you were six." I scoffed.

"Too bad. Push me!" He rolled his eyes playfully and came up behind me. He began to push me gently on the swings.

"You know what Ted; I had a great time today."

"I should hope so; this date took me forever to plan." I scowled at him.

"I am trying to be sincere and kind here and you are ruining it!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I had a great time today too." He said, smiling softly. He kissed the top of my head. I turned around on the swing and kissed him chastely on the lips. He blushed deep red and his hair turned pink.

"You know Ted; you sure are a pansy for someone so confident sometimes." I laughed.

"What? I'll have you know that I am the manliest man around!" he said, smirking arrogantly.

"Prat." I said, shaking my head and smiling.

"Yes, but I'm your prat."

"Race you back to the castle?"

"Bring it honey."

And we ran back to the castle through Hogsmeade. It was pretty much the best date of all time. I knew I had no reason to be nervous.

**A/N: AHA it's done! Yay for me! Anyways 3 reviews my friends, you guys remember what happened last time? I didn't update for 3 or 4 months! Don't let that happen again!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Dear people, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I love you all! And to answer your question, no this story is not over! I'm not sure where I'm going to cap it, but definitely not anytime soon. I still have a ball to write! Anyways, keep up with your reviews! Three before I update! That's tradition as it would seem.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter.**

**Previously on "A Classic Love Story": "Prat." I said, shaking my head and smiling.**

"**Yes, but I'm your prat."**

"**Race you back to the castle?"**

"**Bring it honey."**

**And we ran back to the castle through Hogsmeade. It was pretty much the best date of all time. I knew I had no reason to be nervous.**

I got to the Ravenclaw common room just steps after Teddy did.

"Dammit Ted," I huffed, "how did you win?" He grinned.

"I never tire Vicki. That is my secret." _Yeah, tell that to the huge panting breaths coming out of your mouth. _

I yawned and his gaze instantly turned soft. Pansy.

"You must be exhausted! I'll let you go catch up with your friends. Don't gossip about me too much!" he said, winking. Before I even had a chance to respond, he kissed me good-bye and ran off, presumably to the Gryffindor Tower to talk with his friends.

I smiled in spite of myself. That boy was something else.

I walked up to my dorm, ready to flop on the bed and tell my friends about my amazing date. I saw a patronus waiting for me. It was a fox, so I knew it was Hailey who had sent it.

"I know you want to talk, but you and I both know we have a crap ton of Potions, Transfiguration, and DADA to do. We're in the library! We'll talk about it there. Be prepared to multitask." It said, and scampered to the door where it dissolved.

Ugh. Just because I'm a Ravenclaw doesn't mean I love studying (most of the time).I knew they were right so I grabbed my simple Ravenclaw blue book bag and headed out. I hated them sometimes. I trudged my way to the library and found my friends (minus Ella) immersed in their textbooks and up to their eyeballs in parchment. Hailey had Transfiguration, and Rachelle with DADA. I plopped down on my chair and grabbed my Potions textbook out of my bag. It hit the table with a loud thump.

Hailey and Rachelle didn't even notice. This is why those two are Ravenclaws.

"Guys," I whispered, "I'm back from my date." They looked up suddenly.

"Hey Vic!" Rachelle said, trying to keep her voice down.

"Let's go to the kitchens, it is way too quiet in here." Hailey said quietly. I sighed and put my textbook back in my bag while the other two shuffled to put everything away. Slowly we plodded down to the kitchens with our backs hunched over.

We sat down at the small wooden table. Hailey whispered a soft, "Engorgio" so our stuff would all fit on it.

There was hardly anyone there except for Winky the house elf. She hobbled over.

"Hello young misses! What can Winky get you?" I smiled at her tiredly.

"I'll have a pumpkin juice and a slice of pie from yesterday's dessert." I said.

"I'll have water and some of the cake from yesterday's desert." Hailey said.

"I'll have pumpkin juice and a slice of cake." Rachelle said.

"Thanks Winky!" we chorused.

"Yes misses! Winky will get that for you misses! No thanks necessary!"

"I should send Ella a patronus so she knows that we're here!" Rachelle exclaimed. She pulled her wand out of her sleeve and said, "Expecto Patronum!"

Her patronus, a glowing white rabbit, burst out of the tip of her wand and hopped away. I watched it go fondly.

"Here is your food misses!" Winky said giving us our plates. We ate while we took out our books and did our home work. None of us said anything for at least 2 hours. After which, I cast a quick Tempus.

"Where is Ella? I'm done with my homework and she still isn't here!" I exclaimed worriedly.

"Maybe she got caught up somewhere!" Hailey said, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Hailey!" Rachelle admonished.

"Well she finished her homework yesterday night while we were sleeping -she didn't want to worry about it during her date so that's fine." Hailey said all traces of joking gone from her face, "That still doesn't explain where she is though!" We sat tensely for five minutes before I stood up, hitting the table with my leg.

"We have to go find her!"

"There's no need." A voice said quietly from the door. My head snapped so fast, I got whiplash. I looked her up and down.

Her dress was wrinkled, her lipstick was smeared and her hair was mussed. I cast a quick charm on her so at least she looked presentable. I opened my mouth to tease her, but Hailey beat me to it.

"Ella you saucy little harlet!"

"Ella we've been worried sick!" Rachelle snapped, though covering up a smile. Usually that would have been Ella yelling at the late person; she was _supposed _to be the sensible one. I guess Rachelle will have to take that job. Pity.

"Ella you look like you had a _crazy _date." I taunted. "Are you alright?"

"Shut up you guys!" Ella squealed, blushing right to the roots of her hair.

"Okay Ella, you clearly have more of a story to tell, so you can go first!" Rachelle giggled. Ella huffed and conjured up a chair. As she sat down daintily, she began to tell her story.

"Well I already told you that he was taking us to a fancy restaurant and so we went there. It was really fancy and romantic and I just loved it." Ella had always been one for fancy romantic gestures, I preferred to keep it casual myself. "He gave me a carnation because they're my favorite and he paid for the meal even though it was really expensive. Then we walked out and we went back and it was a little chilly so he gave me his jacket."

"Oh man oh man!" Hailey squealed.

"And then we got back here and he walked me to our tower and he kissed me good-bye and then we sort of started snogging…" Ella said trailing off. "After I went into the dorm I realized that you guys must have been worried sick so after I got the patronus I came down here."

"Ella! You snogged in public?" I admonished.

"Well no one was there! Most people were still in Hogsmeade at that time!" Ella said defensively.

"All right, all right Miss Snogpants. Wait until we tell Domi and Ali about this!" I cackled. Ella put her head in her hands.

"Oh Merlin, you wouldn't," Ella moaned.

"But we would," Rachelle said, smirking. Hailey turned to me.

"What about your date Vic?" I told them about the entire thing and they all giggled and cooed throughout the entire story.

"…and then we raced back here and he kissed me good-bye!" I finished. With a pointed look at Ella I said, "No snogging occurred."

She glared back at me, making Hailey and Rachelle burst into laughter with me and Ella joining in after a few seconds.

"Ah! Young love!" Rachelle cooed.

**A/N: Three reviews my precious flowers! And answer me this, which date do you prefer? Ella's or Victoire's? **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I love you guys! Man you guys sure are working me to the bone because of your reviews, but it is okay! I love reviews! My birthday is tomorrow in case you guys wanted to know! Anyways enjoy! My birthday is bringing someone's birthday in this fic so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I will never be JK Rowling.**

**Previously on "A Classic Love Story": "…and then we raced back here and he kissed me good-bye!" I finished. With a pointed look at Ella I said, "No snogging occurred." **

**She glared back at me, making Hailey and Rachelle burst into laughter with me and Ella joining in after a few seconds.**

"**Ah! Young love!" Rachelle cooed.**

After that we headed upstairs and went to bed because it was pretty late. The next day was as normal as any other. We simply got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast where we each sat down in our usual order and ate our usual food. Then Dominique came rushing up to us.

"Guys! You're like slugs today!" We looked up from our food, checking for Aliyah because wherever Dominique was, Aliyah was not far behind.

"Hey Domi," Ella said, rubbing her eyes, "What's up?"

"Well as you guys probably know, tomorrow is Aliyah's birthday," we all nodded at her, "I want to get her something special. She doesn't really like huge parties in the common room, but I figured that since it's a Saturday today, we could meet up in the R.O.R for a little get together."

"That sounds wonderful Domi!" Rachelle said.

"How uncharacteristically thoughtful of you," I said, smirking.

"Rude! Aliyah's on her way now I think, so just be sure to get there at 6 or so." We all nodded again. As an afterthought she added,

"And get less tired, you guys are boring right now!" then she skipped away, probably to meet Aliyah.

"I vote that we take a nap so we don't bore Ali to death at her party." Hailey said tiredly.

"Agreed," we chorused.

"I'll meet you guys up there; I just want to say hi to Ted."

"Alright," they said, probably too tired to tease me. They trudged out of the Great Hall, rubbing their eyes.

"You guys look exhausted!" a voice said from behind me. I turned around.

"Hey Ted! Yeah we had a late night."

"Well you're welcome to sleep it off in the Head's Room if you like. It's closer than Ravenclaw Tower."

"I might just take you up on your offer."

"Well come on then, Alexis told me she would be catching up on Ravenclaw news today with her friends, so you won't be disturbed." That was too good of an offer to say no to. Teddy offered his hand and I took it. We left the hall quietly. As soon as we got out of the hall, Ted lifted me up, bridal style. I didn't even have the energy to protest. He carried me up to his dorm and set me down on his bed.

"Sleep well Vic," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Mm okay," I mumbled. That was the last thing I remembered before drifting off to sleep.

I woke up to someone poking me.

"5 more minutes!" I muttered.

"I don't think you have five minutes, your friends are interrogating me because you're supposed to be at Aliyah's party thing in five minutes." Well that woke me up.

"Shoot! Okay I'm up!" I said running out the door. I poked my head back in for a moment saying, "Thanks Ted!" he smiled and shooed me out the door and I ran to meet my friends.

"You idiot!" Hailey greeted.

"Love you too! I have to get my present for Ali from the dorm!"

"I brought it for you tosser." Rachelle said.

"Thanks, let's go!"

"Vic, you look like death. You don't want to show up to her party like that!" Ella said, casting a quick charm on me so I looked better.

"Thanks guys! I owe you one!"

"Yeah you do! You got like an hour more sleep than we did!"

"Whatever! Let's go!"

We ran to the R.O.R's hallway and paced three times in front of the wall. Ella swung the door open where Dominique was still doing some last minute adjustments. The room was already decorated with purple and gold streamers and the purple couches looked brand new. Wizarding Wireless was playing in the background and Dominique was putting up a banner that said, "Happy 16th Birthday!"

"This looks great Domi!" I said, looking around.

"Yeah I know, but you're still in your uniform." I stared around the group who was all dressed in comfy pajamas already.

"Rachelle?" I asked desperately. She handed me a pair of pajamas, sighing.

"I love you!" I said gratefully. She smiled at me.

"I know!"

"When is Ali supposed to get here?" Hailey asked.

"About now, but she had to finish an essay for Charms. She doesn't know you guys are here!"

"Oooh a surprise party sounds fun!" Ella exclaimed.

"You guys should hide! She'll be here soon!" Dominique said. We all got into our places and hid. I hid behind the couch with Ella, Rachelle hid under the table, and Hailey hid in the corner. The door squeaked open.

"Hey Ali!" Domi greeted casually.

"Hey Dom! What's with all of the decorations?" Ali asked, staring around at the room.

"Well tomorrow's your birthday so I wanted to do something special for you."

"You know you didn't have to do that!"

"But you only turn sixteen once!"

"You only turn any age once!"

"Minor detail. Anyways, I got you a great present."

"Okay getting me lingerie last year was not okay."

"It was a joke! I knew you weren't going to use it! Anyways, here it is!" I took that as my cue to come out and everyone else did too apparently. We all jumped out of our hiding places and yelled,

"Surprise!"

"Aww guys! Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank us, thank Domi, she planned all of it and did all of the decorations!" Rachelle said.

"Thanks Domi! You're the best ever!" Ali said, giving Dominique a huge hug.

"It was nothing!" Domi said humbly.

"Present time!" Hailey yelled. We all sat down on the couches and took out our presents.

"Domi want to go first?" I asked.

"Nope I want to go last!" Dominique said.

"Well I'll go first then!" I exclaimed. I took out my present which was fairly large and wrapped in Gryffindor red and gold wrapping paper. She ripped off the paper eagerly and found a book called, "The Glamour and Household Charms for Every Witch!" That book took me forever to find and had all of the fix-up charms and quick food preparers that anyone could ever need.

"This looks great! I love it!" Aliyah said genuinely and gave me a huge hug.

"Me next! Me next!" Rachelle whined. She took out her present which was tiny, wrapped in purple wrapping paper. Aliyah tore the paper off and found a book called, "How to Get Back at Your Ex." that she had caught Aliyah looking at in Hogsmeade. Aliyah laughed for a good five minutes and somehow managed to thank her through her giggles.

"Because I am mature I will not beg to go next, I am above that." Hailey said while the rest of us rolled our eyes at her. "But because you asked, I suppose you can have my present next." No one even bothered to tell her that no one had asked her to go.

She took out a golden present bag with silver-gray tissue paper poking out of it. Aliyah grabbed the tissue paper from the bag and pulled out sugar quills, at least ten chocolate bars from Honeydukes, peppermint flies, and more.

"This is enough candy to last me a lifetime!" Aliyah exclaimed.

"You clearly don't eat enough candy then." Hailey said to general laughter. Ella pulled out an elegantly wrapped gift in golden wrapping paper. She handed it to Aliyah, grinning.

Aliyah opened it gently, probably wanting to save the shiny paper, and found a signed Arrows poster from Aliyah's favorite quidditch player.

"This is so great! How did you get this?"

"My mum knows a guy on the team who got it for me! It was no trouble." Ella said humbly.

"And now for the best present of all time," Dominique said, flourishing her wand, "mine!"

She summoned a small box covered in purple and gold wrapping paper.

"That's pretty small!" I commented.

"Shut up it is amazing!" Dominique proclaimed. Aliyah grinned at her and opened it. Her eyes bugged out of her head.

"What is it?" Hailey asked.

She pulled out a small bottle of Felix Felices, or Liquid Luck and a goblin-made silver charm bracelet with small pictures of Dominique and Aliyah doing things together hanging off of it.

"How did you get these things?" Aliyah all but yelled.

"I won the Liquid Luck fair and square from Slughorn by bribing Molly to help me out with my potion. I bought the bracelet with some money I had saved up by helping my uncle at the shop." Dominique said smugly.

"Thank you so much!" Aliyah said, hugging Dominique tight yet again.

"No problem Ali." Dominique said.

**A/N: This chapter is certainly not my best work, but it's okay! I hope that you guys liked it! 3 reviews my friends!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you my wondrous reviewers for the reviews and birthday wishes! You guys are the best fans (can I call you fans?) ever! I love you! I made this chapter as quickly as possible as a thank-you! I hope you love it **

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, therefore I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Previously on "A Classic Love Story": "I won the Liquid Luck fair and square from Slughorn by bribing Molly to help me out with my potion. I bought the bracelet with some money I had saved up by helping my uncle at the shop." Dominique said smugly.**

"**Thank you so much!" Aliyah said, hugging Dominique tight yet again.**

"**No problem Ali." Dominique said. **

I could clearly see how much Dominique meant that it wasn't any trouble. Sure she could be sarcastic and snarky, but she was a wonderful friend and a great sister. She never hid how much she loved us.

After Aliyah had thanked all of us yet again, I changed into my pajamas and we all got into our regular formation for "talking time". As girls, we just need time to bond by talking to each other about deep issues.

Our regular formation was me and Ella on a couch, both of us lying down in opposite directions, Rachelle and Hailey on a couch in the same position, and Aliyah and Dominique sharing the butterfly chair. We find that it is most comfortable this way.

"Have you spoken to Jon recently, Ali?" Rachelle asked. She nodded as Dominique's gaze grew frosty. Clearly she already knew about this.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Well it was the usual stuff that he's been doing like asking me out again, apologizing, saying it didn't mean anything, etcetera. The last time it happened, he got angry and was about to turn his wand on me when Domi showed up and threatened him. Then he called me a mudblood and left."

"He called you a mudblood? That's punishable by law!" Ella yelled.

"I know, but I didn't call him out on it or anything. I know he really is sorry and upset, so I just let it go. He didn't really mean it."

"But still! He can't just say that and get away with it!" Hailey said angrily, while Rachelle nodded vigorously.

"He didn't get off easily," Dominique cut in, "I know I'm not supposed to use the whole 'Harry Potter is my uncle and Ron Weasley is my other uncle and Hermione Weasley is my aunt and my father is a famous curse-breaker' but I did. He was so infuriating that he really did not give me another choice. I sort of told him that if he tried to talk to Aliyah again then he would have a pack of Potter-Weasleys on him so quickly it would make his head spin…" I laughed. I knew we weren't supposed to use that as a threat because it was unfair, but Jon did deserve it.

"Wait Ali, if you know that Jon really is sorry, why don't you take him back?" Hailey asked curiously. Aliyah sighed heavily.

"I do love him; we were together for a year and a half after all. But I can't trust someone again who broke my trust so completely the first time I gave it to him. He wasn't loyal, and I may only be 15, but that stuff means a lot to me."

I nodded because I did totally get it. To have a successful relationship you needed love, loyalty, and trust. Jon broke Aliyah's trust by being disloyal to her. A relationship between them would only happen once Aliyah forgave Jon and trusted him completely again, which probably wasn't going to happen.

"Are you taking anyone to the ball Ali?" Rachelle questioned.

"I'm not sure yet. I know that if I try, Jon will probably hex the guy who I try to go with, which is always a scary thought. I'm not sure if I'm ready to get back out there yet."

"Are Jon and that girl going together?"

"No I don't think so, she was just a fling." Poor Ali. I felt so bad for her. She had done everything right only to get cheated on.

"But Vic, has Teddy asked you yet?"

"No not yet." I answered. "You know Teddy though; he's probably got some grand gesture in mind."

"That's so romantic! I wish I had someone like that!" Rachelle cooed.

"Rachelle…you get asked out multiple times every day." Hailey pointed out.

"As if you are any different Hailey! Anyways, do you have a hot date Hailey?" I asked.

"Nope, I don't particularly want a date. But there's this guy who will not leave me alone! He is so annoying!" she groaned.

"I think that's sweet!" Aliyah cooed.

"It's so annoying! He walks me to class, he buys me flowers, he gives me chocolates…it's so irritating! Maybe if a guy were to just be like 'hey, want to go to Hogsmeade?' then I would say yes! But all of them are super irritating and ask me out in big grand ways." I nodded.

"I get that actually! Before Ted, lots of guys asked me out like that. It was especially annoying because I liked Teddy and I wasn't interested in any of those guys."

"I have a date actually…" Dominique said quietly.

"You have a date?!" all of us (excluding Aliyah) asked. Dominique crossed her arms and looked rolled her eyes so Aliyah stepped in.

"It was adorable! They had a race to see who could catch the snitch first last Sunday and she won and then he just asked her!"

"My baby sister is growing up!"

"Shut up Vic! I'm not the one who has a relationship so sickeningly sweet that it gives people cavities." I rolled my eyes at her.

"What's the lucky boy's name?"

"Davies. Michael Davies."

"How cute! He's a Gryffindor isn't he?" Rachelle asked.

"Yeah he's a Gryffindor in our year!"

"I'm going to tell mum!" I squealed.

"Don't until after the ball please!" she pleaded.

"Fine! But at least let me go dress shopping with you guys."

"We ended up not going shopping last Hogsmeade because we missed you and Ella so book your calendars because next Hogsmeade weekend we are going dress shopping!"

"Oh Merlin." Ella said, putting her head in her hands.

**A/N: So yes I've started talking about the ball by now! I haven't quite decided what I'm going to do with Aliyah and Jon yet. What do you guys think I should do? Should they get back together or should Aliyah plan an elaborate way to get back at him? They were a cute couple though…Sigh. Three reviews please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Your wish is my command my beautiful reviewers! If it's more Tedtoire you want then that is what you shall get! I hope you love it **

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling. Duh.**

**Previously on "A Classic Love Story": "I'm going to tell mum!" I squealed.**

"**Don't until after the ball please!" she pleaded.**

"**Fine! But at least let me go dress shopping with you guys."**

"**We ended up not going shopping last Hogsmeade because we missed you and Ella so book your calendars because next Hogsmeade weekend we are going dress shopping!"**

"**Oh Merlin." Ella said, putting her head in her hands. **

The next day after a sufficient amount of sleep and teasing of Dominique, I changed into a t-shirt and jeans (it was Sunday so I didn't need my uniform) and after many good-byes I left the R.O.R. I ran into Teddy on the way out.

His hair was turquoise and his eyes were identical to mine.

"Hey Teddy! What's up?"

"Nothing really, I just finished some homework, want to spend the day with me?"

"What exactly was your plan?" I asked.

"I was thinking, sneaking food from the kitchens and having lunch by the Black Lake since it's nice for once." I grinned at him.

"That sounds great! Let me go change, I look disgusting." Before I could leave, he grabbed my waist gently.

"You look fine, you don't need to change!"

"Fine, lead the way to the kitchens." I groaned. He offered me his arm and I took it. He led me down to the Great Hall, tickled the pear in the painting, and entered the kitchens. Winky the elf came bustling out from behind some cabinets.

"Hello Miss Victoire and Master Teddy! What would you like today?" Winky asked eagerly. Teddy smiled at her.

"How about some treacle tart and some of the pot pie from yesterday's dinner?"

"Of course Master Teddy!" Winky said and ducked further back into the kitchen to get some as we sat down at the small table.

"So what brought on this surprise date?" I questioned.

"Nothing really, I just felt like spending time with my second most favorite Weasley!" he said, smirking.

"Second most favorite? Do tell who has gotten me, your girlfriend beaten out!" I said, crossing my arms.

"I'm afraid that Rose wins."

"I see. I'm just another red head to you!"

"You aren't ginger Vic!" he laughed.

"I'm a Weasley! I'm an honorary ginger!" He morphed his hair to the dark ginger of James's hair.

"Now I'm a Weasley!" he said.

"Not in your dreams Lupin! Now change back, you look ridiculous." He mock sighed and changed back to his previous self.

"You're always ruining my fun!" he pouted.

"I have your food Master Teddy and Miss Victoire!" Winky said, running out to meet us.

"Thank you so much Winky!" I said. Teddy winked at her and we left the room and headed for the Black Lake, where many other people were out enjoying the sun. We sat down at the Marauders Tree. I began to eat some of the treacle tart.

"Yum! The elves really have outdone themselves!" I said.

"I would agree with you there!" I grinned at Ted, who was stuffing pot pie in his mouth. It was silent for a few moments as we ate our food when a thought popped into my head.

"Hey Ted, I nearly forgot to tell you, I can't hang out with you next Hogsmeade weekend!"

"Why?"

"The girls and I are going dress shopping!"

"Dress shopping?" I rolled my eyes.

"For the ball, you dunce!"

"Oh. Who are you going with to the ball?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

"Well not you anymore," I answered. He pouted.

"Vickiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiii!"

"No."

"Vickiiiiii!"

"No."

"Well I guess I could ask the proper way." I turned my nose up.

"I suppose you could."

"Victoire Isabella Weasley, will you go to the ball with me?"

"Not good enough." I said. He transfigured a twig next to me into a rose and held it out to me.

"How about now?"

"Ask me again."

"Victoire Isabella Weasley you are smart, beautiful, witty, funny and my number one favorite Weasley," he said dramatically, eyes twinkling. "Will you _please _go to the ball with me?"

"I suppose I could, I mean no one else has asked me." I sighed.

"So now I'm second choice?"

"Well you didn't ask too well." I stated.

"Well I see, maybe I'll just withdraw my offer." He said, holding back a grin.

"Forget it forget it!" I laughed. "I would love to go with you! Not to mention, I'll look so amazing in my dress you'll just faint."

"Cocky much?"

"I always do try. Ravenclaws are far too humble. I should be a Gryffindor."

"Or a Slytherin." Teddy suggested.

"Or a Hufflepuff." I said slyly.

"Hufflepuff is a great house!" Teddy huffed.

"No need to get all defensive, it isn't your house."

"I'm just saying, the nice ones are always in Hufflepuff! That guy Ella's dating is a Hufflepuff right?"

"Yes."

"They're going to get married!"

"I certainly hope so!"

"I call groomsman!"

"You don't even know him!"

"I shall get to know him!"

"If I were you, I would be more worried about the fact that you almost got rejected by your own girlfriend to go to the ball."

"Key word: Almost."

"Still, I would work on your charming skills."

"And you're so much better?" I pulled him close by his shirt and whispered close in his face,

"I'm part-veela. Charm is my specialty."

"Don't I know it," he said, kissing me for a split second and then pulling away.

"I should go, I have homework to do."

"Ravenclaw!" he teased.

"I take pride in my ability to not procrastinate! Either way, my friends are probably wondering where I went."

"I see, you pick them over me, I get it." I said, looking away.

"Don't be a drama queen Ted. Now I really have to go!" I said, getting up.

"This was fun," Ted said, ruffling his hair.

"It was! I had a great time." I said, smiling. I pecked him on the cheek and jogged back.

"Bye Vicki!" he shouted.

"Love you!"

**A/N: So there you have it. Tedtoire! I hope you loved it my darlings! 3 reviewers. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I made up this chapter right before I went to bed and today I woke up and I have to write about it! It's very Aliyah-Jon centric. I'm not sure how it will end yet, but I guess surprises are fun! Also, I know I didn't ask for 3 reviews last time which is why I'm posting this, but 3 reviews next time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! **

**Previously on "A Classic Love Story": "This was fun," Ted said, ruffling his hair.**

"**It was! I had a great time." I said, smiling. I pecked him on the cheek and jogged back.**

"**Bye Vicki!" he shouted.**

"**Love you!"**

After I got back to the castle, I went to the library and did some homework because Dom was out with her date for the ball and Rachelle and Hailey were spying on Ella and Joe. I couldn't find Aliyah, but I figured she was with Dominique.

Oh how wrong I was.

Once I got out of the library I heard two voices that sounded suspiciously similar. It was a girl and a boy and the girl was definitely Aliyah. I hid behind a pillar and peeked around it, grabbing my wand in case Aliyah needed help.

"What do you want Jon?" Aliyah sighed. She didn't sound panicked or angry, she just sounded tired. I decided to see where this went.

"Aliyah I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I love you and I want you to be my date for the ball."

"Aren't you going with that girl? Jennifer Smatters?" Aliyah sneered. Jon paled.

"N-no she was just a fling Ali, I swear!"

"So you're telling me that you jeopardized our relationship by _cheating on me_ it was with some random slag? That makes me feel so much better."

"No that isn't what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean Jon? Were you bored of me? Upset that I didn't put out when I'm only sixteen and you were looking for someone who was? That excuse for a girl you cheated on me with may have been a slag, but I am not."

"I wasn't tired of you! I don't know why I did it! It was a huge mistake!"

"I think you were getting bored and you fancied yourself someone else. You _liked _the lie. You _liked _the secret. But reality's a bitch isn't it? Once you realized you couldn't get away with it you felt bad. You wanted me back and you were ready to dump that other girl for me. You were ready to give her away." Aliyah spat. This was getting serious, but I think Aliyah needed to have this confrontation to finally have closure on this, so I didn't interrupt. I did keep my wand out though in case I needed to break up a fight.

"I would have given her away for you! I did give her away for you! That proves how much I love you!" Aliyah chuckled bitterly. I had never seen her filled with this much rage and bitterness.

"You think that's what I want to hear? That she meant nothing? Because if you jeopardized everything we had to be with someone who didn't matter then how am I supposed to know that I don't matter?"

"I still love you Ali! I know I made this mistake, but I want to fix it."

"No you don't want to fix things with me. You want to fix your reputation. You don't want to be the guy who cheated on his long term girlfriend for some slag! No, you want to be the precious little victim who made a big mistake and you want me getting back together with you to prove that I've forgiven you, so everyone else should too."

"Oh please, you know me better than that Aliyah! You know reputation means nothing to me!"

"I know you better than that? Apparently I don't! I thought you would never cheat on me! I trusted you nearly as much as I trust Dominique. I told you things I don't tell anyone. I was _vulnerable _with you. I guess that proves where that gets you."

"Fine! If our relationship meant so much to you, then how did you get over me so quickly? You clearly don't love me anymore!" Jon shouted.

"You think I don't love you anymore? Think again Jon. Of course I still love you! We were together for a year and a half. No one thought we would last that long when we began, but soon everyone saw the wedding bells ringing for us. Even me. I love you so much which is why it killed me that you cheated on me. Our relationship meant so much to me. I wish it had meant something to you to!"

"You don't think our relationship meant anything to me? If that was true then why do you think that I've been asking you to forgive me this entire time? And if you still love me then why won't you take me back?" Jon cried.

"Because I don't trust you! I don't think I could ever trust you again!"

"Oh please! Don't act all self-righteous with me."

"Self-righteous? No, I have some self-respect. You and _Jennifer _should try it sometime."

"I told you that Jennifer and I aren't dating!"

"Why is that Jon?"

"Because I knew she was a mistake and even she could tell that I still loved you! What can I do to make this right?"

"You can leave me the hell alone." Jon advanced towards Aliyah and grabbed her shirt. I stormed out from behind the pillar, ready to hex him before he could hurt Aliyah, when he kissed her. Aliyah froze for a minute, and then broke away. I ducked back behind the pillar before she could see me.

"What the bloody hell was that?!"

"I honestly am not sure."

"If you think I'm going to date you again, you're mad."

"You know this girl I used to date? She always told me I was mad. I would say something stupid and she would giggle a bit and say, 'you're mad' and I would always say, 'you love it'." Aliyah's eyes softened fractionally.

"She sounds pretty great."

"She was the best. I loved her-still love her- like mad."

"How did you manage to let that one get away?"

"I cheated on her."

"Why in the world would you do that?"

"I was worried because everyone told me that we would be married. Since I'm only sixteen, it scared me quite a bit. I was scared that I had found the girl I wanted to marry at sixteen years old. I tried to prove to myself that I didn't love her and that I didn't want to marry her, but all it did was make me feel like a prick for cheating on her."

"Well it was a bad move to cheat on her."

"The worst."

"Well maybe, just maybe, she'll give you a second chance. Maybe." Jon's eyes lit up.

"Do you think she'd be willing to go to the ball with me?"

"Yeah, I reckon so." She said with a ghost of a smile on her face. "I think she needs some time though. So maybe you ought to ask her tomorrow."

"I'd wait for her forever."

**A/N: So yep that was entirely Aliyah/Jon but it's okay! I actually really liked it. I liked them as a couple a lot and they have a good dynamic. Tell me what you think! 3 reviews!**


End file.
